


Medical Center (reboot)💓

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 29,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Ladies, this is a reboot of a story that got away from me.Actually this is how I originally envisioned it.They say write what you know.Now I am doing so pulling some incidents from real life.Some chapters will be brief, some long or longer. It is as time, and the muse, allows.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 324
Kudos: 284





	1. Therese Belivet

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies, this is a reboot of a story that got away from me.  
> Actually this is how I originally envisioned it.  
> They say write what you know.  
> Now I am doing so pulling some incidents from real life.  
> Some chapters will be brief, some long or longer. It is as time, and the muse, allows.  
> 

Therese remembered vividly the first time she saw Carol.  
Therese had recently graduated from nursing school, had been hired at the local hospital in labor and delivery and was walking down the main hallway, coffee in hand,at 6 a.m., on her way to the elevator to the 6th floor when she saw her.  
Carol, though Therese wasn't aware who she was at that point, yet she knew by the long labcoat she was a doctor and not a resident, was standing, head inclined down to a much shorter woman, listening intently to what the woman was telling her. Carol's attention was on this younger, shorter woman and never wavered though the two of them were in the middle of the hallway so everyone had to walk around them.  
As Therese walked past she heard the smaller woman, voice full of tears, apologize for bothering the doctor but she was concerned about her baby in the nicu and could she please, please explain why her baby was there and not wirh her, in her room.  
She saw the doctor place her hand on the woman's back and quietly suggest they speak in the waiting room.  
Therese turned back, as she neared the elevator watching doctor and patient walk away.  
That was her first memory of Carol.  
Little did she know it was not to be her last.


	2. Abigal Gerhard

Therese made her way to ldr once she exited the elevator. Swiping her badge she walked into a bustling unit.  
Attendings, residents, nurses, surgical techs, ASA's, PCA's, housekeeping staff and of course the inevitable nurse manager, Abigal Gerhard or, as they all referred to her behind her back, old ironpants, all milling around the desk, waiting on shift change to give report.  
Therese made her way to the unit desk.  
"Good morning, can I help you?" said Sandra, the unit secratary.

"Yes," Therese replied, " This is my first day and...."  
Before Therese could get out the rest in strode Abby.  
"Miss Belivet, come with me", barked Abby as she motioned with her hand to follow her to her office as she never broke stride.  
Sandra smiled, rolled her eyes and mouthed "good luck."  
Therese, as they say, girded her loins and walked into the lions den.  
"Have a seat," Abby commanded as she sat down, shuffled some papers.  
"I see you're a recent nursing grad. No experience as yet but we'll change that."  
Abby shouted out the doorway to Sandra.  
"Hannah here yet?"  
Sandra replied no, not yet.  
Again Abby shouted to Sandra. "Well, when she gets here tell her she's orienting Therese."  
Abby then turned to Therese. "Hannah will be your mentor for 8 weeks. You will work her shift for that 8 week period, shadow her at first, then gradually be the patient care giver with Hannah at your elbow. Hannah's seen it all in ldr. Been here 12 years. Listen to everything she tells you."  
Then with a wave of her hand Abby dismissed Therese.  
Therese had to clue where to wait or what Hannah would look like. Sandra saw the lost look on Therese's face so she called her over to the desk.  
"Don't let old iron pants scare ya."  
"I HEARD THAT"Abby shouted out from her office laughing.  
Sandra giggled. "Abby's bark is worse than her bite. She's really great to the staff and wonderful to mom's. You'll see. She's a softie."  
Again Abby yelled out. "Sandra, you will ruin my reputation as old iron pants!"  
" We forget Abby can hear a pin drop." and Sandra laughed.  
The day shift started arriving and soon after Therese met her mentor Hannah.


	3. Carol Aird, MD

Therese spent the morning following Hannah around, being introduced to the mom's in labor as the new kid on the block.  
Hannah was thorough, explaining each step as she examined a laboring mom assuring them all was normal, things were moving along nicely, then leaving the laboring mom in the hands of the nurse directly assigned to the patient. For now Hannah was giving Therese an overview, a general look see of a busy unit.  
Therese was a tad overwhelmed, which Hannah noticed so she suggested they go to the staff breakroom, sit down, drink some coffee and relax.  
Abby happened to be at the Keurig (product placement ladies 😉) when they entered.  
Abby spoke first. "Well, how are things going, Therese? Think you're cut out for this?"   
Hannah came to her defense. "Therese is doing great, Abby. She pays close attention and has a good rapport with the patients."  
Abby laughed saying to no one in particular, "Ya know what they say. Nurses eat their own" and winked at Hannah as she waltzed out the door, coffee mug in hand, back to her desk.  
Therese was thunder struck. Nurses eat theur own?  
Hannah noticed the look of shock on her face and immediately said, " Old iron pants is just giving you a razzing. She does that to all the newbies. Kind of toughen them up. Abby demands the best for her patients and that means nurses and doctors alike have to meet her high standards. She even brings Dr. Aird up short at times."  
Whose Dr. Aird?" asked Therese.  
Just then Hannah overheard the nurse in 663 say the baby's dcells were rapidly increasing. Sandra, at the desk, paged the attending.  
At the moment Therese asked who Dr. Aird was, the tall, blonde woman, Therese noted that morning talking to a patient in the middle of the main hallway, strode rapidly onto the unit going directly to room 663.  
As Hannah pushed Therese toward the patients room to lend a hand if needed she said, "That's Dr. Aird. Watch and learn. She's the best."  
Now Therese had a name to put with the face.


	4. Red lipstick

One hour later Carol Aird walked out of OR, removed her mask and cap, tossed them into the bin walking with determination to the breakroom for some much needed caffeine.  
"No pods, damn it " Carol grumbled just as Therese walked in, coffee in hand from the hospital cafeteria.  
Carol reached over, took the cup from Therese's hand, drank half down, mumbled a thanks and walked out, exiting the unit.  
Therese just stood there.  
What had just happened? She looked in her cup, saw the imprint of Carol's red lipstick on the rim and just stood there, stunned.  
Hannah, who had witnessed the whole thing walked over and said, "Dr. Aird's something, huh? But she's good. She knows it, administration knows it so she gets away with certain things like helping herself to your coffee."  
Therese was silent.  
"Just roll with the punches and you'll do all right, T. Gotta go, shifts over. See ya tomorrow."  
Therese said good bye.  
Unconsciously she ran her finger over the imprint of Carol's lips. Pouring the coffee down the sink she placed the styrafoam cup in her bag, grabbed her jacket and scanned out for the day.


	5. Time Marches On

Therese had weathered her 8 weeks of orientation with Hannah. Putting in 2 twelve hour, 2 eight hour shifts each week that were more like 14 and 10 hours each. Charting took twice as long as direct patient care and then there was the daily huddle.  
Abby would start the day commandering the entire staff not directly involved at the moment with a laboring patient to attend.

The usual hospital updates, recognizing staff members for excellent care, required classes for all staff members and the ever dreaded JACHO inspection was coming up. Abby said the unit had better be up to snuff or else!  
Hannah was still Therese's resource when needed but, on any given day, any nurse was ready to give a newbie a hand.   
Therese was fitting right in. Reassuring laboring mom's that her labor was progressing normally.  
Watching the monitor, at the front desk, to see who was 5, 6, 9 centimeters. Giving a hand to other nurses when needed. Getting used to outside attendings, becoming familar with the residents, etc.  
Abby was ever present, watching her staff with an eagle eye, always demanding the best from them. Yet also doing things like ordering pizza in or chinese take away for the entire staff, at her own expense or covering for a stressed out nurse to go take a much needed break.  
Therese saw how Abby was demanding, barked out orders thus her nickname but she saw how Abby mothered her staff, ensuring no nurse had more than she could handle.  
Now and then Dr. Aird was called to the unit. There was no repeat of the coffe cup incident.  
Therese still had that cup in her bag. She couldn't say exactly why. She just did.


	6. Richard

Therese looked at her cell phone.   
Richard had texted her asking "what gives? No time for your bf anymore?"  
Therese sighed. She liked Richard, liked him more than most guys she had dated but he crowded her, demanded her attention, especially of late, when she was just starting her career. Her shifts were long, exhausting. Mom's in labor required Therese to be as patient and gentle as possible all the while monitoring both mom and baby to come. She had yet to learn how to ration her energy so by the end of the day all she wanted to do was soak in a warm tub and sleep. She certainly didn't feel up to sex with Richard.  
"Therese!",barked Abby. "No cell phones on the unit. Cardinal rule, got that?"  
Therese blanched.   
A hand touched her shoulder and a silky voice spoke. "Don't mind, Abby. She likes to run a tight ship."  
Therese looked up into a pair of smiling crystal blue eyes. Dr. Aird!   
"Say, you wouldn't happen to have another cup of coffee, would you? There's no pods again." and Carol winked as she said that.  
"Um, no, um, but if you want I'll get you a cup."  
Carol smiled, said "do that. Light and sweet and bring it to me in Abby's office."  
Therese just stood there, watching Carol walk down the hallway and, as she turned into Abby's office, heard her laugh as she told "ironpants to go easier on the new staff."  
Thetese asked another nurse to cover while she went for coffee. On her way there she took out her cell phone, replied to Richard's text with, "too tired to hang out." and closed her phone.  
Light and sweet. Light and sweet. She kept repeating that. Light and sweet. Sweet as her red lips I bet, thought Therese.  
She shook her head thinking "I'm so tired I'm getting goofy."   
Walking to Abby's office Therese heard her name mentioned.  
"So what's her story, Abs? Hmm?  
"You're insatiable, Carol," and Abby laughed.  
"I hear she has a bf."  
Carol chuckled. "So? I have a husband."  
Therese cleared her throat to get their attention.  
Carol took the coffee from her hand, said "thanks" and winked at Therese.  
Abby looked from Therese to Carol not knowing what to say.


	7. That Styrofoam Cup

Therese dropped her bag in the staff breakroom at the beginning of each shift. Walking onto the unit had become familiar to her. Exchanging pleasantries, taking report, hanging out at the desk with the unit secretary, Sandra, etc.  
She began to feel she belonged.  
Therese also found herself looking forward to Dr. Aird's presence on the unit. Therese would pause, whatever she was doing and find herself staring at her.  
She shook her head and went back to charting.  
Concentrate, Belivet, concentrate, she would tell herself.  
Yet, there she was and Therese always found her eyes following her.

Today was no different.   
In strode Carol, going straight to the breakroom, looking for coffee. Therese had left her bag in there close by the Keurig (product placement once again, ladies 😉). Carol rummaged around, looking for a cup when her eyes spotted something.  
The bag.  
And the cup.  
Sitting on top.  
Carol reached in, picked up the cup, saw the imprint of red lipstick, turned, looked straight at Therese and waggled the cup at her, all the while smiling and gave her a wink.  
Therese blanched. She felt faint, started to fall to the floor when Abby, walking by, grabbed her and called for help.  
Carol ran to Therese's side while Abby and another brought Therese to an empty room and laid her on the bed.  
"Smelling salts, NOW! Get a set of vitals!Therese, you with us?" Abby asked concerned.  
Carol stood by in case she was needed.  
Therese started to come round, her eyes fluttering open. Only then did Carol realize Therese had beautiful emerald eyes.   
Therese started to focus slowly.  
"What? Oh....oh....sorry," Therese said.  
"Now don't you be sorry at all, dear,"Abby said."I'm giving you PL for the rest of the day, okay? I'll get someone to drive you home."  
Carol spoke up. "I'm leaving for the day. I can see she gets home."  
Abby gave Carol a look.  
Therese closed her eyes hoping she would faint again.   
No such luck.  
Dr. Aird was taking her home.  
The unit rumor mill was rife with the news.


	8. Two Days Later

Therese arrived, on the unit, for her next scheduled shift,2 days following her "fainting incident,"  
All eyes turned in her direction.  
Therese thought it was because of concern for her health but, as the day wore on, everyone was whispering and looking her way and then the knowing smiles and giggles.  
Was somerhing amiss with her uniform, she wondered? Trailing toilet paper? Spinach stuck in her teeth?  
Just what the hell was going on?  
Suddenly Dr. Aird walked through the double doors making a beeline for Therese.  
The unit went silent. All eyes were on the two of them.  
Carol spoke. "Feeling better, Therese?"  
"Yes, much better, Dr. Aird.",  
"Please, call me Carol. Good, glad you are back in the pink." Carol walked to Abby's office addressing no one but cognizant all eyes and ears had been on her and Therese.  
Therese took a deep breath. Why did Carol unsettle her so? She had been nice enough on the drive to her apartment, walked her inside, made sure she was okay before she turned and left with a "see ya".  
The unit came back to life. Therese tried to concentrate on her charting ,sneaking a peek at her watch thinking half an hour more and done for the day.  
Soon 1530 came and Therese was scanning put for the day. Carol walked up to her and casually asked did Therese need a ride home.  
The room started to tunnel out for Therese. Carol saw the startled look on her face, grabbed her in her arms and said " don't faint on me again, kiddo."  
"Here, let's have you sit down, okay?" and she guided Therese to one of the chairs. "Now, do you always faint when startled or is it me that makes you faint?" Carol asked with a wry smile.  
Just then Therese felt nauseous. She grabbed the neaest bin and vomited in it.  
"Honey, gee, do I have that effect on you?"  
Carol was now concerned.  
She held Therese up, scanned back in the unit taking her to the nearest empty room.  
"Therese, I'm going to examine you, all right? "  
Therese nodded weakly.  
Carol called for Abby. She asked Abby to start an IV of fluids, bring an emisis bag and a pregnancy test.  
"Now, Therese " said Carol while Abby started the IV.  
"Are you sexually active? "  
Therese nodded yes.  
"When was your last period, Therese?" Do you use contraception of any kind? On the pill, diaphram, spermicide, condom, what?  
Therese nodded no. Richard wouldn't allow it. In fact he wanted her to get pregnant. That way he thought she would have to say yes to marrying him.  
Therese thought. She realized she was overdue.  
She started to cry.  
"Hey, hey, no need to cry," said Abby as she held Therese's hand.  
Therese sniffled.  
Carol continued. "Therese, are you okay with me examining you? You okay with that?"  
Therese nodded yes and started to cry even more.  
Abby, referred to as old ironpants cradled Therese's head saying "shhh, shhh. There, there."  
Carol continued.  
"Therese, I need to remove your scrubs and underpants. You okay with that?"  
Therese weakly said yes.  
"Now, Therese I'm going to start the exam, okay?"  
Therese nodded yes.  
Carol very gently examined Therese while Abby cooed to Therese as if she were a baby.  
"Okay, I'm done with my exam. Abby, can you leave us? I need to talk with my patient."  
Abby said she would be right outside and ss she walked past Carol she had a look of concern.  
Carol helped Therese sit up.  
"Without knowing the date of your last menstral cycle but on physical examination I suspect you're approximately 2 months pregnant. Let's pee on the stick to verify it, ok?"  
Therese was trying to take it all in. Pregnant. Two months pregnant. Richard. Damn Richard. No, damn herself for being so stupid and letting him have his way.  
Therese started to cry again, great sobs wracking her body. Carol threw professionalism aside taking Therese in her arms while Therese cried her heart out.  
When Therese had regained some composure Carol asked if she felt she could pee on the stick.  
"I'll just step outside while you do that, okay".  
Carol exited the room, closing the door behind her. The front of her scrub top was drenched with  
Therese's tears.  
Abby noticed. The entire unit noticed. Abby noticed all eyes were on the two of them so she spoke up. "Ladies, back to your duties, please."  
The staff looked at each other. Please? Abby said please not barked a command?  
Carol took in a deep breath. Abby noticed and put her hand on her shoulder.  
:You all right, Carol?"  
Carol just shrugged.


	9. Weeks Later

Whether she was oncall or not Carol now found reason to visit ldr on a daily basis.  
Her mind kept turning back to Therese.  
She made pretense of stopping in to see Abby or read a patient's chart yet the entire time she was sesrching for Therese. Her eyes would scan the entire unit looking for Therese. Whenever she heard someone speak she listened to see if it was Therese.  
Abby noticed Carol's behavior finally commenting one day, "You've got it bad for this one, haven't you, Carol?"  
"What?" Carol said, caught off guard. "No, no just concerned doctor to patient, nothing more."  
Abby got serious, took Carol's hands in hers, leaned forward and firmly told Carol, "But she's not your patient, Carol."  
"I know but has she seen anyone yet? Has she said anything indicating she has? I gave her my card, told her it would be professional courtesy but she haen't called to set up an appointment. I check with my secratsry every day and nothing. Has she decided anything? It's early enough yet to terminate the pregnancy if that's what she wants...she seemed so upset...I don't know..."  
"Carol this isn't like you. Your becoming emotionally involved with one of my staff. Why is that? Usually you just fuck 'em and leave 'em but never do you behave this way, constantly on the prowl for her. Almost like a bitch in heat!"  
Carol sighed. "I know...I know" and shook her head.  
"Abs. I gotta go. See ya." and Carol up and left.

Carol knew all the out of sight clean utility closets in the hospital . She found her way to the nearest one on the 6th floor, scanned herself in, entered the inner room and braced herself against the wall for what was to come.  
She slipped her hand inside her scrubs. Just thinking of Therese made her wet. Not seeing her was making her crazy. She had to have some release. Slowly she moved her fingers in tight circles until she came, moaning audibly, slumping against the wall.  
Gradually she opened her eyes only to realize in her haste she had forgot to close the blinds. Directly across the way, in an empty patients room, was Therese, eyes wide in wonder, who had been watching Carol all the while.  
Carol gasped. Brought her hand to her mouth and slunk to the floor out of sight.


	10. Does She Get The Girl? Does The Girl Want Her?

Carol was never caught off guard, ever. But, oh boy, what to do now?  
Slowly she moved her back up the wall.  
Therese was still there.  
Should she wave? Acknowledge her in some way? Carol asked herself.  
Therese was still just standing there, glued to the spot.  
Finally Carol stood up straight, smiled weakly and left the clean room.  
She knew which room was across so she quickly made her way there. To do so she had to go back on the unit.  
Abby was walking toward her. "Carol back so soon?"  
"Can't talk now, Abs" and she used her hand in a dismissive manner to bolster that fact.  
Carol marched purposefully down the hallway, turned and walked in the room Therese was in, closing the door behind her.  
Therese turned around to face Carol.  
Carol started to speak.  
"Therese, I um I.."  
Therese walked over to Carol, put her fingers on Carol's lips to silence her and looking dirrctly into Carol's blue eyes said, "You're beautiful when you do that. I didn't mean to watch but you are so beautiful when you.....".  
Therese started to blush.  
Her fingers remained on Carol's lips.  
Carol softly kissed Therese's fingers and took her hand in hers.  
"Thank you " Carol whispered.

Alternate ending to this chapter.

Carol walked quickly out of the clean utility room, pushed the doors open without scanning, settibg off the alarm so everyone turned towards the noise. She strode quickly dowh the hallway, nit meeting anyones eyes, head down. Abby popped out of her office to see why the alarm went iff. When she saw Carol she started to speak. Carol threw up her hand to stop her and kept on walkingon quickly to the room Therese was in, or she hoped Therese was still in. She had to talk to her, explain, stop her from telling others what she had just witnessed. Yes, Carol bedded many a nurse from the unit and throughout the hospital but never IN the hospital. She always fucked them, and it was just a fuck, either at their place, her home or in her car but never, ever on hospital grounds. Never personal, never with meaning, just a fuck 'em and leave 'em kind of gal.  
Therese was still rooted to the spot, turned away from the door, looking across the way or appeared to be doing so.  
Carol entered, closing the door behind her and leant with her back against the door, her hands still on the door knob.  
Therese turned round at the sound of the door closing.  
The silence was defeaning but the look exchanged between the two spoke volumes.  
Carol saw an empathy in the emerald eyes that looked like they were searching her very soul.  
Carol, for the first time in her life felt utterly naked, fully known. She felt exposed. Afraid of this new feeling.  
Finally, voice shaky Carol spoke.  
"Therese, I...um...I....what you saw...."  
Carol found herself stammering, unable to find the words she needed to explain herself away.  
Therese saw the vulnerability in Carol's eyes.  
She took a few steps toward Carol, placed her fingers on Carol's mouth to stop her explanation.  
"You're beautiful when you do that. I didn't mean to watch but you are so beautiful when you....."  
Therese was so close Carol could have held her to her but that would have broken the the spell between them in that moment.  
Carol found herself searching those emerald eyes, so innocently and purely looking into hers.  
All she could muster up the courage to do was take the fingers Therese placed over her lips in her hand, lightly kiss them, hold Therese' s hand to her chest and still looking into her eyes whisper "thank you."


	11. The Private Moment Passes

"Belivet! Anyone seen Belivet"? Abby called out.  
"Sandra, where's Belivet?"  
Sandra checked Responder5, saw Therese was in room 640, just around the corner from Abby's office and inforned Abby of it.  
Abby left her office in a huff, went to 640, saw the door closed and tried the handle.  
To her surprise there was a bit of resistance to opening since, unknown to her, Carol was leaning up against it still.   
Abby pushed harder calling out "Therese?."  
Carol moved aside allowing Abby entrance.  
Abby saw Therese, saw Carol and said, without thinking " what have we here, hmm?"  
Carol didn't know what to say.  
Therese just stood there.  
Abby looked from one to the other and then spoke. "Ms. Belivet, if you're done in here your patients need your attention" and she held the door open for Therese to walk out of.  
Carol started to exit. Abby put her hand out to push Carol back in the room.  
"One moment Dr. Aird," Abby said sternly and closed the door behind her, just leaving her and Carol in the room.  
Carol started to protest, "Abs, it's not what you think....".  
"I find you alone, with one of my nurses, the door closed and I'm not to think, Dr. Aird?"  
"Abs, stop calling me Dr. Aird. Were friends."  
Abby kept talking. "What you do off hospital grounds is your business. What happens on my unit is my business. It isn't my business who you shag, Carol but I'll be damned you break that girl's heart. I'm tired of losing good nurses with your fuck 'em and leave 'em attitude."  
Carol spoke again. "But Abs, I haven't done that in a while."  
Abby interrupted her. "NOT ON MY UNIT!" and opened the door and marched out leaving Carol to think about what just happened.  
Was Abby jealous? Abby had been more than just a one night stand a few years back but they had parted friends. Besides nothing happened between her and Therese except...oh well, she thought. I can't undo what Therese saw.  
Carol shrugged and left the room, walking past Abby's door without glancing in.  
As she walked past Therese, Carol gave her a wink.  
Therese blushed.


	12. Soulful Valium

Life went on as usual on labor and delivery.  
Carol did her rounds, Therese attended her patients, Abby managed her staff being both old iron pants and mothering hen when needed.  
Abby always kept a sharper eye on pregnant staff, making their duties less strenuous as their pregnancy progressed. Which was what she would do for Therese when the timr came. The one thing that altered, and the entire unit noticed, was Carol no longer stopped in Abby's office to chat as she once had. There seemed to be a chill in the air the last two weeks.  
Carol and Abby were cordial but that was about it.  
As for Therese she had not told Richard about the pregnancy nor had she made an appointment for prenatal care yet. Frankly she was trying to not think about it. She had not yet made a decision as to terminating the pregnancy or keeping the baby.  
She was also not trying to think about Dr. Aird.  
But think about her she did and found herself hoping to see her when she was on duty.  
Carol always made a noisy entrance, pushing on the door the minute she scanned in and not waiting for the acceptance light which invariably set off the alarm.  
Today was no different. Carol set off the alarm again which made everyone look towards the entrance. Therese looked also. Carol noted Therese's smile on seeing her so she winked at her which made Therese blush and look away quickly.  
Most of the morning Therese felt crampy but she pushed it to the back of her mind and focused on her patients.  
Lunchtime came and Therese went into the staff breakroom with the other nurses. Half an hour for lunch always seemed to go by too fast. When Therese got up one of her fellow nurses, Isabella, noticed some fresh blood staining the seat Therese got up from.  
Isabella quickly told Therese and asked if she was okay and told her she appeared to be bleeding.  
Therese looked down, saw blood on the inner thigh of her scrubs and went immediately to the staff locker room. She pulled down her scrubs, saw her underwear was stained with blood.  
In the meantime Isabella had told Abby about Therese bleeding.  
As Abby came down the hallway to check on Therese, Carol came out of a patients room as Abby walked by. "Carol, come with me. Therese is bleeding."  
When they burst into the locker room they saw Therese, doubled over, clutching her abdomen and her scrubs stained with blood.  
Abby spoke first  
Abby walked over to Therese and put her arm around her to support her. "Therese., let's get you into a wheelchair and into an exam room, okay?"  
Therese started crying.  
Carol went out and returned with a wheelchair.  
As Abby helped Therese in the wheelchair there were knowing looks exchanged between Abby and Carol.  
Abby directed Carol to an empty exam room. "In here, Carol." "Let's get you on the exam, table, okay Therese" Abby said. Both Abby and Carol helped Therese up. Carol spoke. "Therese, lay down and I'm going to remove your scrubs and underwear, okay? Abs, can you do her vitals?" "Sure, Carol. Be right back." As Abby walked out the door she noticed the staff was all eyes and ears, waiting. Abby spoke softly. " Ladies, please return to your duties. Carol and I will take care of Therese, okay." She quickly returned with the vital machine. While she had been gone Carol had begun a cursory exam of Therese. Therese sniffled. Abby called out the door for a box of tissue and a chux for the exam table. While Abby comforted Therese, Carol did her exam, asking Therese about her symptoms, when they started, etc. Finally Carol asked Abby to help Therese sit up. Carol and Abby exchanged knowing looks then Carol addressed Therese. 'Therese, you've had a miscarriage. Nothing uncommon for a first time pregnancy. It doesn't mean you can't get pregnant in the future and carry to full term." Therese started to bawl at hearing those words. She had not purposefully got pregnant nor had she decided on what to do but even though the decision was out of her hands now all she felt like doing was crying. Abby let Therese cry on her shoulder while she held her while all Abby could saynwas "there, there". Carol continued. "What we need to do now, Therese, is a D and C to ensure you don't have an infection later on." Carol turned to Abby. "Abby, if Therese will allow I can do the D and C and would you assist?" "Of course Dr. A....Carol. Let me have the consent forms printed and the instruments you will need brought." Abby then turned her attention to Therese. "I'll be right back." Therese started to cry even harder. Abby shrugged, looked at Carol. Carol took Abby's place while Abby left the room. Holding Therese felt so natural to Carol, even if it was on a sad occasion. Carol felt Therese sob into her scrub and cling to her for dear life. Carol went "shhhh shhhh" and gently laid soft kisses on Therese's brow. "Shhh, it will be all right. I promise." Therese looked up at Carol. Carol put her hand under Therese's chin and looked into those teary green eyes. Carol whispered. "I promise, it will be all right. Abby and I will make sure of that." Abby walked in and took in the sight of Carol cradling Therese. For a moment she had a pang of jealousy. She never told Carol but Carol had been the love of her life. She had hoped Carol would leave Harge but, no, Carol was comfortable with the status quo. So they parted and Carol moved on to another sexual conquest. Abby still wanted Carol in her life so she opted for maintaining a friendship. But when she saw Therese in Carol's arms, how right it seemed and how Carol looked at Therese she knew.... Abby cleared her throat to let Carol know she had returned. Quickly, and like a hand in a glove, Abby and Carol worked together seamlessly, just like in the past. When they were done and Therese was resting Abby called for a SIT for Therese. One of the older nurses offered to do so. "I feel like a cigarette, Abs. Wanna join me?" Abby nodded yes and the two friends went outside. Wordlessly Carol pulled a pack of smokes from her pocket, held it out for Abby to take one and then took one for herself. Carol then got out her lighter, lit Abby's cigarette first, then her own. They smoked in silence for a bit till Carol spoke first and the two of them took up conversing as they once did before their icy rift. They ground out their cigarettes and as they walked back inside, smiling and laughing, Carol had her arm around Abby's shoulder.


	13. Convalescing At Carol's

When both ladies returned to the unit Abby went to her office whilst Carol went in to check on Therese.  
Carol, in a hushed tone, asked the nurse, who was the SIT, to leave so she could talk to her patient.  
Therese was lying down, eyes closed, asleep.  
Carol took the opportunity to really look at Therese. How angellically beautiful she is, thought Carol. Instinctively Carol reached over and brushed her fingers across Therese's cheek.  
At her touch Therese opened her eyes.  
Carol's hand stayed where it was, caressing Therese's cheek.  
"How do you feel? Any pain? Discomfort?" asked Carol, quietly.  
Therese leaned into Carol's hand saying, "i'm exhausted, a bit weak."  
"You've been through a lot, Therese. Now about your discharge. No work for the rest of the week. I'll arrange that with Abby. Lot's of rest. Off your feet kind of rest. Pamper yourself. Oh, see your ob/gyn in a week or so. You do have one?"  
Therese shook her head no.  
"Well, you have one now. If you like that is."  
Therese said softly "okay".  
"Now about home. Anyone there to see after you? Someone we can call to drive you home?"  
Therese shook her head no, said she lived alone and had no family.  
Carol thought for a moment. "I'll be right bsck."  
Carol made a beeline to Abby's office. Finding her there she sat down and started right in.  
"Abby, Therese appears to have no family, no one at her apartment to be with her. I am writing her out for the rest of the week and will offer her my home to recuperate in. In fact I will drive her there myself. My housekeeper can see after her until I return home."  
Carol didn't wait for Abby's reply. She got up, went to the room Therese was in and made the offer of her home to recuperate in.  
Therese started to tear up again.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry. My housekeeper can see to your needs so you can rest up and I will see you at dinner, okay? Harge, my husband, is away so it will just be us ladies at home. Now let's get your things and I'll drive you there."  
Carol helped Therese out of bed cautioning her to take it easy.  
"Here, sit while I get a wheelchair."  
As Carol wheeled Therese down the hallway all Therese's co workers wished her well. They also murmered among themselves that this was a first, Dr. Aird wheeling a patient herself.   
Carol tried to keep the conversation light, talking about the weather, the French open, anything but hospital business.   
Therese just listened adding a yes or no or interesting but nothing more. She was exhausted and needed to sleep. In fact she was nodding off in the car ride to Carol's home.   
Carol pulled into the driveway of her home. "Well, here we are" and glanced over to find Therese asleep, head against the window.  
Carol gently shook her awake.  
"Come on, sleepy head. Let's get you inside and into bed."  
Therese slowly straightened up and Carol opened the passenger side door and helped Therese out, putting an arm around her for support.  
"Beddy bye for you I think."  
Therese looked up at Carol with those emerald green eyes. Her only thought was how lovely Carol's blue eyes were and how they looked at her with such.....Therese felt confused. How was Carol looking at her?   
Carol put her free hand under Therese's chin and tilted her head up. "What? What it is, sweetheart?" Carol asked.  
"You...I don't know....", stammered Therese.  
Carol felt a strong urge to kiss her but instead said,"You've had quite a day and quite a few weeks I imagine. Let's get you inside and into bed, okay?"  
Therese nodded.  
Once inside Carol took Therese directly to the guest room.  
"Be right back. I have to inform my housekeeper I have a guest and get you some pajama's and a robe. Just lay down and I'll be right back."  
Therese lay back on the bed, closed her eyes and was soon asleep.  
When Carol walked back in, not many minutes later, she found Therese sleeping. She found a blanket, covered Therese up, tucking the blanket under her chin. Carol took a long look at Therese, sleeping so peacefully and couldn't resist stealing a kiss.  
She leant down, softly placed her lips on Therese's lips and held them there for a long moment.  
"My sleeping beauty," whispered Carol as she turned out the lights and left the room.


	14. Convalescing At Carol's Part 2

After Carol turned out the lights she went to speak to her housekeeper, Hilda, about their houseguest.  
"She needs rest for now. Should she waken before I return home just tend to her as you do me, Hilda. Therese just had a miscarriage so mother her as you do me,"  
"Of course, Carol. I'll see to everything. Now you go on back to work and not worry."  
Carol gave Hilda a peck on the cheek and went out the door.

[Later that evening]  
Carol returned home and immediatelty sped up the stairs to the guest room to see after Therese.  
No Therese!  
Where could she be?  
Carol hesrd voices coming from the master bedroom. She sped there to find Hilda helping Therese, who had just showered, towel dry.  
"Feel better now, dear?" Therese nodded abd said "much better."  
Carol just stood there watching a naked Therese being towel dried by her housekeeper.  
Stop, Carol, she thought.  
"Well, I see you're feeling better", Carol said.  
Therese blushed when she realized Carol was standing there watching her but she managed to get out "much better."  
Hilda chimed in, " A bath or shower always refreshes one. Now, let me get your dinner ready, ladies" and she went downstairs.  
Carol retrieved a robe from her closet and handed it to Therese while she held out her hand for the towel.  
Therese hesitated.  
But only for a moment. She removed the towel, handed it to Carol and took the robe with her other hand.  
Carol threw the towel in the hamper saying she had some pajama's that would fit Therese.  
Rummaging through her dresser she yelled down to Hilda asking where those red silk ones were?  
Hilda yelled back "Lower drawer, Carol."  
"Here, wear these, Therese."  
Therese protested that they were much too nice.  
"Therese, they're too tight across the bust for me. You're smaller there so they should be a perfect fit. Now, once you're ready we can go eat dinner. I'm famished and Hilda's a great cook."  
When they were down stairs Carol told Hilda they would eat in the kitchen.  
"Hmmm, your stew smells yummy, Hilda. Therese come smell this, it's heavenly. I hope you have sn appetite, Therese. I'm famished.! Therese kind of held back a bit. Carol was treating her like they were old friends. She didn't know what to do or say. Instead she readily agreed the stew smelled heavenly. Carol asked Hilda to eat with them. "Thanks, Carol, but no. I'd like to get on home. My boy will be waiting for me." Carol laughed. "Your boy is 25 years old, a cop and engaged to be married. You think he still waits for mom to feed him"? Carol laughed heartily. Hilda chuckled." Everyone needs a bit of mothering, Carol. Lord knows I mother you at times." Hilda put on her coat and scsrf as she was saying this. Carol walked over, gsve Hilda a hug and peck on the cheek and said, " See you Friday." Hilda whispered in Carol's ear, "You let that young woman rest, ya hear?" Therese just stood there, gobsmacked at this side of Dr. Aird. As Hilda walked out to the front door Carol called out. "Hilda, yoir checks on the table." "Bye, ladies." Carol turned to Therese, handed her a bowl. "Help yourself." "Want more, Therese? I know I do " as Carol got herself a second helping. "Here, hand me your bowl." Therese handed Carol her bowl and Carol filled it to the brim with stew. As she handed the bowl to Therese a bit sloshed out on her hand. "OUCH!"Therese flinched, drawing her hand back in pain. "OMG I'm so sorry!" and Carol grabbed the bowl out of her hands, pulling Therese to the sink and ran cool water over Therese's hand while she held it there with her own. "Keep it there, okay? I'm so sorry." "It's okay, Carol, honest." Carol did not let go of Therese"s hand but held it under the running water with her own. "Some doctor I am, injuring my own patient." "Really, it's all right." Therese noticed how close Carol was and how she still held her hand under the cold water. She started to blush. Carol noticed the rising pink. Carol broke the spell by saying, "You aren't getting feverish on me, are you?" And placed her free hand on Therese's forehead. "No, you feel okay. My mother had a way of checking for a fever." Carol very gently placed her lips on Therese's forehead and lingered there for a long moment. Finally she stood back. Therese still blushed. Carol stood back, looked at Therese and said,"I think we better get you to bed. Doctor's orders."


	15. Convalescing At Carol's Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I find I'm giving a back story to Carol and Therese in my reply to comments.  
> Hopefully you don't mind.  
> 

Carol took the dish towel and wiped off Therese's hand, then hers.  
"Come on. You've had quite a day." and Carol supported Therese by holding her by the waist ushering her to bed.  
"I'm just down the hall if you need anything. My door will be open so all you need do is call, okay?  
Therese was exhausted, her eyes drooping.  
Her body leant into Carol's unconscioesusly.  
Carol walked her to the bed, turned down the covers. She helped Therese out of her robe  
Therese laid down all ready half asleep. Carol drew the covers up, standing there with her hands still holding the covers close to Therese's now sleeping form.  
Carol whispered,"Goodnight, Therese, pleasant dreams." and turned out the light.

[Late morning approx. 10 a.m.]

Therese awoke not knowing where she was at first. Then she remembered.  
Dr. Aird's house! OMG what time is it she thought?  
The light streaming in told her it was late morning.  
She stumbled out of bed only to stub her toe on the bedside table.  
Therese yelped.  
Carol came running up the stairs.  
"Therese, what happened?" Carol asked with a concerned look on her face and a tad out of breath.  
"Are you okay?" as Carol scanned Therese for any sign of injury.  
"I stubbed my toe."  
Carol quickly looked down to see a red pinkie.  
"Here, sit back down. Let me look at it."  
Therese protested she was fine.  
"Now, who's the doctor here? Me or you, hmm? Please sit back down," and Carol gave Therese her best pout.  
When Therese sat back on the bed Carol knelt down, took Therese's right foot in her hand carefully.  
"Does that hurt?" she asked as she gingerly palpated the little toe.  
Therese started to giggle because her feet were ticklish. "No", she giggled.  
Carol arched her eyebrow. "A bit ticklish I see."  
Therese nodded between giggles because Carol still had not let go.  
Suddenly Carol stood up, extended her hand to help Therese up and said, " It's just you and I, Hilda is off but I make a pretty good Western omelot with toasted English muffins on the side. You have to be famished. Come on. I know I'm starved waiting for you to wake up. I seldom have company outside of Hilda for breakfast."  
Therese started to look for the robe. Carol noticed told her "it's only us girls, Harge is away. You won't need it."  
Carol found, for some reason, she became chatty around Therese. Giving her the rundown on her culinary expertise with eggs and how she came about it.  
Therese just sat, took it all in. Besides, Carol insisted she sit, that she was company and company was to be waited on.  
Therese found herself wondering about Dr. Aird. Carol. She told her to call her Carol.  
She found Carol both fascinating and a puzzlement at the same time. Wasn't Carol flirting with her at times?  
She wasn't sure. No woman had ever flirted with her. Guys had. Richard had, in the beginning. Then he just assumed and saw her as a possession.  
Richard....that problem was taken out of her hands by providence now.  
Carol, she thought. Carol.  
Therese shook her head to clear it. I'm not gay, she thought. I'm not bi either.  
But....she remembered back to the day she accidentally saw Carol across the way in the clean utility room....br /> Therese sighed.  
Meanwhile Carol prattled on, explaining how she came by her omelot skills.


	16. Please, Stay

"No, no, you're company, Therese.".  
Therese took the dish from Carol's hand saying the least she could do was the dishes and change the linen on the bed before she left.  
"Leave?," Carol exclaimed. I wrote you out of work for the rest of the week. Actually 2 weeks would be better. Someone should look after you. I'm off tll Monday, then Hilda's back and Harge is away."  
Carol came to stand beside Therese at the sink where she had the water running. She wrapped her fingers around Therese's wrist.  
"Please don't leave. Please? I'm all alone here and...."  
They were face to face which allowed Therese to see the sadness in Carol's eyes at the thought of Therese leaving.  
Suddenly Carol whirled around and with slumped shoulders walked out of the kitchen.  
Therese finished the dishes allowing them to air dry and went in search of Carol.

She found Carol in the living room, aimlessly flipping through a magazine.  
"Carol?"  
Carol didn't reply but she stopped flipping the pages.  
"Carol?"  
No reply.  
Therese came to stand before Carol and that's when she noticed Carol was quietly crying.  
Therese sat down next to Carol and again said, "Carol."  
Carol still wouldn't look at her but said almost too quietly, "I don't want you to go." she whispered.  
Therese was amazed. This was the great Dr. Aird. Dr. Aird was practically begging her to stay.  
Therese put her hand over Carol's and said, "Okay, I'll stay but I do need to go to my apartment to get some clean clothes."  
Carol's face brightened at the yes and she dropped the magazine, turned to face Therese and took her face in her hands thanking her over and over and kissed her. First lightly, then holding the kiss a bit longer. Therese unthinkingly returned her kisses. Carol was the first to pull away, searching Therese's green eyes. Therese had returned her kisses, kisses which were spontaneous on Carol's part and she felt Therese melt into her kisses. Therese blushed, lowering her head in realization of her response to Carol. Something about it felt so right and yet....She was puzzled, about herself. Carol put her hand under Therese's chin to lift her head up so she could see her eyes. Carol found herself apologizing saying she didn't mean to, was Therese okay. If she wanted to go because of what just happened, Carol would drive her home. Carol waited for her reply. Therese shook her head no, whispered "I want to stay" and laid a chaste kiss on Carol's lips as further reply.


	17. Love Looks Not With The Eyes But With The Mind

Once Therese said she would stay Carol recovered quickly and was her confident self again.  
Though, for Therese, a vulnerable Dr. Aird was something new. Something that puzzled her as did her own reaction to Carol's kisses.  
Everything was just a bit much right now.  
The loss of her pregnancy which was unplanned to begin with, the subsequent surgery which left her a tad tired and the thoughts whirling through her head concerning herself.  
Though she had slept a very long time and had a good breakfast she felt her energy flag markedly as she went back up rhe stairs with Carol following behind. They were going to dress and drive to Therese's apartment to pick up some much needed clothes. As Therese neared the top she felt her knees buckle. She grabbed hold of the banister. Carol noticed so she quickly supprted Therese, putting her arms around her to hold her up and help her to the landing. "Let's get you into bed. I think it's all been a bit too much especially me letting you do the dishes." Theree protested she wanted to do the dishes as Carol steered her into the nearest bedroom, which happened to be Carol's. "Here, get into bed, okay? I'll give Hilda a call, have her come over for a bit while I go to your place and get some of your clothes. You give me directions, tell me what to bring or, better yet, I'll call when I get there and you can tell me then, all right?" Therese shook her head, said a wearily "okay" and leant against the headboard where Csrol had plumped up some pillows for her. Carol exited the room and Therese could hear her asking Hilda if she'd mind coming over for a bit. The bed smelled of Carol's perfume. Her pillow, the sheets. Therese took a deep breath. Carol walked back in, said Hilda would be here shortly. Carol nonchalantly disrobed in front of Therese, standing nude while she dressed and continued talking. They heard the front door open and Hilda calling Carol. Carol poked her head out the doorway, yelled "Up here". Carol rattled off instructions to Hilda, grabbed Therese's housekeys snd, as she was about to leave, gave Therese a kiss on the lips and swinging her car keys bounded down the stairs.


	18. Hilda

Hilda just stood there, a bit taken aback by this very happy, almost joyous, Carol.  
Yes, she had been privy to many of Carol's bed partners but only when they left in the morning as she was arriving, never the same one twice and never Carol so....she thought for a monent.  
Happy. Yes, that was it, Carol was happy.  
Carol's private life was Carol's. Hilda knew Harge, and Carol, had a unique relationship. By all she observed they seemed content with the staus quo. Both came and went as they pleased though Harge was away on business a lot yet, when they were both home they were civil to each other, never quarrelled, at least not in her presence. They maintained separate bedrooms and, evidently were never intimate. More like brother and sister she thought.  
One morning though, after that nights lay had departed, Carol had come down to the kitchen, laughing, gave Hilda a peck on the cheek and apologized for the mess Hilda would find in her bedroom. She recalled Carol saying it like this."I swear, Hilda, that gal is the most insatiable fuck I ever had. She kept me up all night. Talk about acrobatics. Too bad she's boring as hell but what a fuck! I haven't had any sleep so I'm going to crash in the guest room. Wake me at noon."  
Hilda knew Carol thought of them as just "fucks" but this just felt different somehow.  
Hilda found herself wondering what was so different about Therese. She noted she was young, pretty but....Hilda shrugged. Oh, well, she thought, Carol's sex life was her own business.


	19. Therese's Apartment

When she had arrived at the address Therese had given her it was in a least desirable part of the city. The sidewalks were strewn with litter. Small children ran around with no adult in sight.  
On opening the door to the building the hallway reeked of some god awful smell thought Carol. She could hear a man's voice yelling at someone.  
Carol quickly walked up the stairs to the second floor and quickly located Therese's door.  
Once inside Carol took a quick look around.  
There wasn't much. A small living area thst was living room and kitchen combined. Off the main room was the bedroom with a small bath off it.  
The apartment was sparsely furnished but neat and clean.  
Carol couldn't help peeking in the cupboards and refrigerator.  
Milk, some eggs in the frig. Coffee and a few cans of soup in the cupboard.  
Carol was shocked at how little there was. She had grown up with plenty, never wanting for a thing. She knew not everyone had her advantsges but this was someone she was starting to actually care about, maybe even love though she was cautious using that word. Therese had so little and she had so much.  
Carol made a quick decision. There was a Walmart nearby. She opened her phone and proceeded to place an order for pickup within the hour. She would ensure Therese did not go without.  
When she was done with her online order she called Therese to find what she wanted her to bring back and where to find it.  
Throwing it all in the messenger bag she brought Carol went back down to her car to drive to Walmart.  
On returning to Therese's apartment she quickly emptied the bags stocking the shelves and freezer. Perishables would have to wait, she thought.  
Carol called Hilda to say she was on her way and to check on Therese. Hilda informed her Therese was fast asleep and not to hurry.  
Carol found herself singing at the top of her lungs to the music on the radio. She couldn't recall when she had been this happy, ever.


	20. Carol Finds Herself Falling In Love With Therese

When Carol arrived home she ran straight upstairs to her room to check on Therese and give her the clothes she brought from her apartment. She had hoped to find Therese awake but no such luck. Now Carol was becoming concerned.  
Therese had not lost that much blood. Was she feverish? An infection starting?  
Carol got her black bag, retrieved her stethoscope and proceeded to gently waken Therese.  
"Darling, wake up. I want to do a quick exam okay?"  
Carol suddenly realized she used a term of endearment in reference to Therese. What she didn't know was Hilda was standing in the doorway and overheard Carol calling Therese darling, something Carol never called women she brought home for the night. They were just referred to as fucks.  
Therese came slowly awake.  
"What?" Therese said groggily.  
Carol sat on the bed next to Therese.  
"I want to give you a quick exam, okay?"  
Therese shook her head yes.  
Hilda spoke up. "Would you like me to assist, Carol?"  
"Yes, Hilda." Carol turned to Therese. "Hilda was a registered nurse for many years, Therese, so I would like her to help, okay?"

Again Therese shook her head yes.  
"Darling, I'm going to have Hilda remove your pants, ok? I need to examine you."  
Carol addressed Hilda. "Hilda, will you do the vitals? Here, take my stethoscope and you'll find a cuff in my bag."  
"Just relax, darling. I'll be as gentle as I can."  
Cariol proceeded to do a quick exam finding nothing amiss.  
Hilda, meanwhile took Therese's vitals.  
Carol leaned back and covered Therese up.  
Hilda told Carol that Therese had a bit of a temp.  
Carol looked concernedly at Therese. She addressed Therese who had been silent during the exam.  
"I'm going to call the pharmacy and order an antibiotic, Therese. Hilda will you pick it up? Use my credit card to pay for it."  
Carol squeezed Therese's hand and walked out of the room to call the druggist.  
Hilda hovered over Therese trying to comfort her as best one can all the while wondering about Carol. Was this relationship more than just casual for her? She kept referring to Therese as "darling". While Hilda was away picking up the meds Carol sat on the bed next to Therese and took her hand in hers. She used her other hand to push Therese's bangs back and use the back of her hand to test if Therese felt warm. "How are you feeling, hmmm?" "Tired, just tired." "You need rest, darling, lot's of rest. Are you hungry?" Therese nodded no. "Well, I do want you to eat something, to keep your strenghth up. I'll have Hilda prepare some broth for you, okay." Therese said with a sigh,"okay." Then she asked Carol, "Why did you kiss me? Why do you keep calling me darling?" Carol was surprised at how innocently Therese approached the question. Carol kept hold of Therese's hand and used her other hand to caress Therese's cheek. She hesitated before answering. Unsure if it was too soon for either of them. Carol bit her lower lip, took a deep breath and said, shakily, "Because, darling, I'm falling in love with you. I have never been in love before but you...I don't know.....I feel so different when I'm with you, think of you, hell, I dream of you. I know you've been through a lot lately so I....well...and I don't know how you feel though, darling, you did return my kisses the other day so I hoped, well..." Carol started to tear up. She wasn't used to baring her heart yet here she was telling this much younger woman she's falling in love with her. Therese leant forward and kissed Carol briefly, gently, putting her arms around Carol and her mouth next to Carol's ear, whispering,"I love you."


	21. Carol Sleeps With Therese

Once Hilda returned Carol had Therese take the first dose of the prescribed antibiotics.  
Carol asked Hilda to prepare a clear broth for Therese and to bring it up the her bedroom.  
After Carol saw that Therese had consumed most of the broth she said,  
"I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day  
I would prefer you rest quietly now that you've had the broth, okay? Doctor's orders" and she winked at Therese.  
"I'll be home till tomorrow morning then I have to be in early at the hospiral. Hilda will be here to see after you. Now rest, please ? If you need me just call, okay? I'll just be downstairs or in the guest room" And she adjusted the covers and gave Therese a chaste kiss.  
Therese quickly fell asleep. Too much had happened in a short period of time and it was taxing her strength.  
Evening came, Hilda had left hours ago. Carol walked quietly up the stair to check on Therese. She tiptoed in the room. Therese had kicked off the covers in her sleep so Carol gingerly pulled them back up over her. As she adjusted the sheet Therese awoke.  
She squinted up at Carol and in a half wakened state said "hi" and reached up to touch Carol's face.  
"Go back to sleep, darling. I only wanted to check in on you. I'm just in the next room so....."  
Therese cut her off. "Please...please don't go."  
Carol sat on the edge of the bed.  
"I'm right here, Therese."  
Therese looked up at her and in a small voice repeated herself. "Please don't go. Sleep here with me...please?"  
Carol caressed Therese's face and with her other hand brought Therese's hand to her lips and gently kissed her palm.  
Therese's emerald eyes pleaded with Carol.  
"All right, darling but let me change, okay? "< Carol rose up and started to undress. Therese watched, as she had before and thought how beautiful Carol was. Carol rummaged in the dresser pulling out a pair of white cotton pajamas. As she buttoned up the top she walked over to the other side of the bed and got under the covers next to Therese. She adjusted the pillow, laid back with one arm above her head. Carol wasn't used to just sleeping with someone so she just laid there in silence unsure of what to do or say. Suddenly she felt Therese put her arms around her and lay her head on her chest. Carol dropped her arm and held her. "Darling?" Therese's arms held Carol tighter to her. "Darling, is everything all right?" Therese looked up at Carol and smiled. "Yes, everything is perfect." And she laid her head back down and went quickly to sleep. Carol laid there, holding Therese, wide awake for hours. Thoughts raced through her head that maybe this was what being in love was all about. Not the zipperless fuck, not the nameless, faceless women she conquered in bed. This, this she was experiencing with Therese, this made her happy. Her heart seemed to sing just knowing she could be IN love and the object of her love said she loved her, also. Therese's love was innocent, Carol thought, unlike hers. Carol knew the kind of love life, well, fuck life really that she had led, left it's mark on her soul but surely this feeling she had for Therese, this consuming love, surely it could be strong enough to erase the past. Carol instinctively knew she was very much in love with Therese. One didn't need months, years to know when one is in love or to fall in love. Carol kissed the top of Therese's head, held her to her and whispered, "I'm in love with you, my darling. Very much so."


	22. The Middle of The Night

Carol woke to Therese nuzzling her neck.  
Somehow, while Carol slept, Therese had unbuttoned Carol's top, pushing it to the side leaving Carol frontally nude.  
Therese's right hand cupped Carol's breast.  
Carol could hear Therese murmer "I love you" between the soft kisses she began to pepper Carol's neck with kisses.  
Carol very quietly, questioningly said "Therese?"  
"Ummm"Therese hummed and nestled her head on Carol's shoulder. "Yes?"  
"Darling,I...."  
Therese interrupted whatever Carol was about to say. "Make love to me, Carol" she cooed.  
Carol was bewildered by Therese's openness.  
"Please, Carol?"  
Carol put her left hand under Therese's chin, lifting her head so she could look in her eyes in the dim light. Her darling's green eyes, in that oh so innocent face she could melt butter, were full of desire.  
"Darling, I can't."  
"Why not? You don't want to? Don't want me?"  
Carol shook her head no."No darling, I do want you, desire you but YOU can't because you need to heal. Give yourself time to physically heal, say 2 weeks, okay? And then, " Carol heaved a big sigh."There's my, um, track record with women."  
Therese pushed herself up so she towered over Carol in bed.  
"I know all about your "fuck 'em and leave' rep, Dr.Aird. Word gets around and Abby warned me off."  
"Abby warned you off?"  
"Yes, she did."  
Therese laid back down on Carol's bare front and her hand played with Carol's breast.  
Carol heaved a huge sigh. Abby was jealous. Well, she would deal with that in the morning. Right now she had to deal with the matter at hand and that "hand" was inside her pajama pant caressing her abdomen.


	23. Therese Is Persistent....VERY Persistent

Carol sighed heavily as Therese's fingers played with her slickness. All she could think of was Therese touching her, her lips and tongue licking across her breasts.  
Carol unconsciously pushed Therese's hand to her opening. All she could think of was how she needed her there, wanted her there.  
Therese whispered, "omg you're so wet" as she slid her fingers along Carol's slick opening.  
Carol moaned and grabbed Therese's fingers saying  
"Darling, please, please, please just fuck me."  
Therese removed her hand and moved so she was face to face with Carol. Tenderly kissing Carol's lips Therese said, "No, I'm never going to fuck you, babe. I'm in love with you. Get that? You're not a fuck to me. You're my love. I will only ever make love to you." and Therese gave Carol a lingering kiss. "Now, may I undress you, babe, and make love to you as you deserve to be made love to? I can wait 2 weeks for me but I can't wait to make love to you." Therese kissed Carol again. "Yes, darling, yes, yes, yes." Carol sat up and slipped out of her top while Therese removed Carol's pajama bottoms. "Darling, yours also. If I'm naked you have to be also." Therese stood up in bed, hastily removed her top and bottom which made Carol laugh heartily and exclaim, "Well, someone's feeling better." Therese slid into Carol's arms, kissing her and said, "Isn't modern medicine wonderful?" Carol nuzzled Therese's neck, held her nude body closer to her and said, "yes, darling, it is but not as wonderful as what you are about to make me feel. I'm all yours darling." and Carol laid back with Therese above her.


	24. Being Made Love To Is All New To Carol

Therese kissed Carol lightly on the lips a few times and whispered "I love how you smell."  
Her lips traveled to Carol's neck kissing down to her breasts. Therese cupped Carol's breasts lightly kissing each nipple and whispered "these are so gorgeous, babe."  
Carol just sighed.  
Therese caressed Carol's ribs traveling down to her hips.  
Therese looked up at Carol. "Do you know how gorgeous you are? No wonder you broke so many hearts, drew so many women to your bed even if for one night."  
Carol reached for Therese's face and concernedly said, "I won't ever break your heart, darling. I belong to you and only you. I want you, need you. I'm in love with you."  
Therese took Carol's hand in hers and proceeded to suck on each finger. When she was done she kissed her palm and then placed Carol's hand on her vulva to show her how wet she was.  
"God you make me so wet, babe. Do I really have to wait?"  
She was so stunned at the bold move Therese had just madebthat all Carol could get out was "uh huh."  
Therese gave Carol her best pout then proceeded to kiss her passionately using her thigh to push Carol's legs apart, whispering in her ear, "I want to taste you so badly, babe. So, so badly."  
Carol moaned at the idea of Therese placing her mouth on her.  
She took her hand forcing Carol's legs far apart while she kissed her way down her body.  
"I love you, Carol and I'm going to show you just how much I love you."  
Carol couldn't hold back any longer as Therese proceeded to lick up each side of her thighs. Carol groaned. Therese placed her tongue on Carol's clit and alternated pressing down and circling.  
Carol grabbed Therese's hair prodding her on as< Therese slaked her thirst on the liquid silk on her tongue that was Carol. When she slid her tongue inside, Carol screamed out Therese's name as her entire body convulsed.  
Therese held tightly to Carol's hips while Carol rode out her orgasm.  
Therese lifted her head still holding onto Carol's hips. Finally Carol came to her senses. "Darling...omg...you're exhausting and so good at this. How many women have you bedded? Wait, don't tell me. It will make me jealous.  
Therese lay on top of Carol, kissing her on the lips.  
"Babe, you're the first. Honest. Cross my heart" and Therese crossed her naked breasts.  
Carol cooed, holding Therese to her. "Well, darling, you may well be the death of me as you become more experienced. My obit will say Dr. Aird died in the throes of orgasm in her lover's arms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il Divo 
> 
> "Every Time I Look At You"
> 
> I used to think that I was strong  
> I realise now I was wrong  
> 'Cause every time I see your face  
> My mind becomes an empty space  
> And with you lying next to me  
> Feels Like I can hardly breathe
> 
> I close my eyes  
> The moment I surrender to you  
> Let love be blind  
> Innocent and tenderly true  
> So lead me through tonight  
> But please turn out the light  
> 'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you
> 
> And in the morning when you go  
> Wake me gently so I'll know  
> That loving you was not a dream  
> And whisper softly what it means to be with me  
> Then every moment we're apart  
> Will be a lifetime to my heart
> 
> I close my eyes  
> The moment I surrender to you  
> Let love be blind  
> Innocent and tenderly true  
> So lead me through tonight  
> But please, please turn out the light  
> 'Cause I'm lost every time I look at you  
> Lost. Every time I look at you


	25. Carol over sleeps

When Hilda drove up the next morning she noticed Carol's car still in the driveway.  
Immediately Hilda thought Therese was more ill than had been believed,so on opening the door, she rushed upstairs to Carol's bedroom.  
Hilda stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Csrol, and Therese, half covered by only a sheet, naked and sound asleep in each others arms.  
She shook her head bemused at the sight.  
Not once, in all the time she had worked for Carol, did she ever find Carol holding a woman in her arms. Not once and there had been many bed partners.  
Hilda moved around to Carol's side of the bed and gently placed her hand on Carol's shoulder whispering. "Carol, wake up. You over slept."  
Carol slowly opened her eyes.  
"Carol you're late."  
Carol quickly realized the time. She tried not to waken Therese as she slipped out of bed.  
Therese roused, said "Carol?" To which Carol replied, "Go back to sleep, darling."  
Therese rolled over on Carol's side of the bed, hugging her pillow and went back to sleep.  
In the meantime Hilda went downstairs and put on coffee and a quick breakfast for Carol.  
Carol took a shower and tossed on some clothes. Before she left the bedroom she leant over and kissed Therese, making sure to pull the blanket over her.  
In the kitchen Hilda had a soft boiled egg and coffee on the table for Carol.  
"Morning, Hilda" and she gave her a hug and peck on the cheek before she sat down.  
"Morning, Carol. I'd ask how your night was but I can see that for myself."  
Carol looked dreamily over the cup of coffee she held up to her lips.  
"Hilda, I'm in love. iN LOVE! And she is in love with me! Can you believe that? Therese loves me! Me!"  
Hilda sat down next to Carol.  
"Carol, I've worked for you and Harge now a good many years. I've seen women come and go from your bed. I know you and Harge have not been intimate in a long time, either. Now, it's none of my busiess but this nurse is much younger thsn you and, well, you do have a track record of loving and leaving them. "  
Carol put her hand on Hilda's arm. " I've never been in love before, Hilda. Not with Harge, not with Abby and the women along the way? I'm sorry for hurting them. I'm in love with Therese. I know it, I feel it in my heart."  
Hilda looked hard at Carol. "Carol, if you hurt this young woman I will leave your employ. I mean it."  
Carol laughed, then got serious. "I swear, Hilda, I won't hurt Therese. In fact, I know this is kind of quick but I want to marry her! When Harge gets home I'm asking him of we can go ahead with the annullment. I want to make this girl my wife and have babies with her."  
"Slow down, Carol. Have you discussed this with her?"  
"Nope, but I will. Gotta go. I'm late and I have to speak to Abby. Make sure she takes her meds on time."  
Carol grabbed her car keys and was out the door.  
Hilda just sat there thinking. She wished the best for Carol but....oh, well, time will tell she thought.  
Hilda started to prepare a light breakfast tray for Therese along with her meds.  
As she walked up the stairs she thought, do I try to find out how this young woman feels about Carol? We'll see was her thought as she walked in the bedroom and said, "Good morning.:


	26. Hilda and Therese Talk

Hilda placed the tray on the bedside table.  
In so doing Therese stirred.  
Hilda picked up a robe from the chair and the pajama's from the floor.  
Therese sat up in bed, covering herself with the sheet and looking embarassed.  
Hilda spoke. "I've brought you a light breakfast, Therese. Carol wants me to ensure you take your meds on time. I placed the pills on the tray next to the glass of water. Eat first, then take the pills so you don't upset your stomach. Okay? I'll place the robe on the bed and be downstairs. Call if you need anythung. Oh, your things are in the top drawer of the dresser and hung in Carol's closet."  
Therese held the sheet up to her neck and weakly replied "thanks."  
Hilda turned and went downstairs.

Therese reached over for the robe and without getting out of bed put it on.  
She was famished after last night and breakfast smelled good. She quickly ate then reached for the pills sitting on the tray. Hilda had provided a glass of water beside them. Swallowing them she thought to last night. She never thought of herself as a lesbian. Yes, she noticed pretty girls, who didn't but never thought anything sexual but that day she saw Carol across the way in that room doing....Therese sighed. It was the look on Carol's face. That. She fell in love with the beauty of Carol naked sexuality.  
Therese shook her head. She needed a shower.

Hilda heard the shower running and smiled thinking that bode well. Therese must feel better.  
She went up the stairs, to Carol's room to remove the tray. This was the first time she really looked at the bed and room. Carol's pajama top was in rhe bed and her bortoms on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. The top sheet had been pulled out so it just lay in a bunch, no longer tucked in at the bottom.  
Hilda smiled, thinking those two must have had some night.  
She decided to strip the bed and get fresh linen.  
As she was pulling the bottom sheet off Therese came out of the bathroom, robe on, towel drying her hair.  
"I see you're feeling better."  
Therese smiled, "Yes, much better."  
Hilda bundled up the sheets in her arms. "I'll bring fresh linen and remake the bed." And with an arched brow said, "I assume you and Carol will be sleeping here again tonight?"  
Therese sat on the unmade bed. "Gee, I don't know. I mean..."  
Therese frowned, looked down then said, "Hilda can I ask you something?"  
Hilda paused. "It depends, Therese."  
Therese sighed. "Carol...I mean...I was told Carol has had a lot of lovers, women I mean. Um, the nurses talk, ya know? They said Carol likes to fuck 'em and leave 'em."  
Therese paused, then resumed. "Am I....I mean...is Carol....I mean...."  
Hilda helped her with her question.  
"What you want to know is are you just another notch on her bedpost."  
Therese sighed. "Yes, am I?"  
Hilda looked long and hard at Therese. "Therese, I don't interfere in Carol, or Harge's life. You need to ask Carol these questions."  
"Now I'll bring fresh linen and remake the bed."  
Therese sat thinking. She had to know if she was just another lay to Carol or if Carol really was in love with her. She had to know now.  
She decided to quickly dress.  
By the time Hilda returned Therese was dressed.  
Therese found her cell phone on the night stand. It was still almost fully charged. She wanted desperately to call Carol but she didn't have her phone number.  
"Hilda, can you give me Carol's cell phone number? I need to speak to her."  
Hilda asked if something was wrong.  
"No, I just need to talk to her."  
Hilda gave her the number and Therese left to go downstairs and talk to Carol in private. She sat in the living room and called Carol. It went to voice mail. Therese hung up. She tried again. Same thing. In the next hour Therese tried calling Carol every 10 minutes. The more Carol didn't pick up the more anxious she became. Hilda heard the front door close. She called out,"Therese?" and went to the living room "Therese?" She looked around. No Therese. She looked out the window. No Therese. She went upstairs. No Therese. She searched the entire house. No Therese. Hilda decided to call Carol. She got her voice mail so she left a message. "Carol, Therese has left the house, gone off somewhere. Call when you get this message."


	27. Carol Looks For Therese

An hour passed and Hilda had still not heard back from Carol. She decided to call Abby. Hilda knew who Abby was since Carol had dated Abby 3 years ago. Abby often stayed the night, sleeping in Carol's bed or Carol stayed over at Abby's. So Hilda knew Abby well.  
"Abigal Gerhard speaking. "  
"Abby, this is Hilda, Carol's housekeeper. I need to speak to Carol immediately. Do you know where she is?"  
Abbt could hear the immediacy in Hilda's voice.  
"Hold on, Hilda. Let me check the OR schedule."  
Abby shuffled through some papers.  
"Mmmm, Hilda, she's in OR 6 right now. Is this an emergency?"  
Hilda paused. She knew, having been a surgical nurse, how important it was not to bother the surgeon unless it was vital.  
"No, just have her call me as soon as she's free."  
"Sure,Hilda. I'll give her the message."  
"Thanks, Abby. Bye."  
Abby sat thinking. Hilda never called her before so something was up. But what? Therese? Abby scowled.  
Hilda waited pensively for Carol to call. She watched the clock. Two hours went by. Hilda thought should she call and leave another message? She repeatedly went to the window hoping Therese would return, that maybe she just went for a walk. Her bag was here with her wallet. Her house keys were in the bag. She couldn't go far with no money. Where was she?  
Finally her cell phone rang. Carol.  
"What's up, Hilda? Abby said you called."  
"Carol did you listen to your voicemail?"  
"No, why?"  
"Therese left the house hours ago."  
Carol yelled into the phone. "SHE WHAT? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE?"  
Hilda sighed." She asked me about your other lovers, Carol. She wanted to know if she was just another...you know. I told her I had never seen you happier than she was with you but that she needed to talk to you. Then she asked me for your cell phone number and next thing I know I heard the front door slam and she was gone."  
Carol sighed heavily.  
"Hold on, Hilda."  
Hilda could hear Carol talking in the background to someone.  
"Hilda, I can't leave my patients right now. Call me if she returns before I get home."  
Carol hung up.

6 p.m. Carol returns home.  
Hilda was still there, waiting, in case Therese returned.  
Carol didn't have to ask. Just the worried look on Hilda's face told her Therese had not returned.  
Carol ran upstairs to her room. Therese's bag was still there. Carol opened it. Keys, wallet. Money in the wallet.  
Carol ran downstairs.  
"Hilda, think. Did she say anything that might be a clue where she went?"  
Hilda shook her head. "No, nothing, Carol."  
"I'm going out to look for her. Will you stay here in case she comes back? Call me if she does."  
Hilda hugged Carol and wished her luck.  
Carol ran out the door and sped down the driveway thinking where the hell could she have gone? Why leave? Everything was fine last night.  
Carol scanned both sides of the road. She pulled into a 7 Eleven parking lot, put her head on the steering wheel and started to cry.  
Where are you, she thought. Are you okay? Please God, tell me where she is.  
Someone knocked on Carol's driver side window.  
"Hey, lady, you okay?" Carol looked up. Shook her head yes, wiped her tears with her hand. The elderly gent waited. Carol rolled down the window. She had a thought. Maybe someone had seen Therese.  
"I'm looking for someone. A young woman "...and she described Therese.  
The old man scratched his beard and said, "Nope, haven't seen anyone like that but they usually find their way back home round supper time. I bet she's home now, waitin' for ya."  
A light went on in Carol's mind. HOME! Therese went HOME!  
Carol thanked the man and drove down the highway to Therese's apartment.


	28. Carol Finds Therese

Carol took the stairs to Therese's apartment two at a time. She wanted to bang on the door but she held back. Catching her breath Carol knocked gently and, at the same time called "Therese?"  
Carol heard crying coming from behind the door.  
Again Carol spoke.  
"Darling? Let me in, please?"  
Carol now heard Therese sobbing.  
Carol leaned against the door, her ear pressed listening.  
"Therese, please darling. Open the door."  
Carol listened intently.  
Carol tried again. "Darling, Hilda told me your concerns. Darling? Please? Open the door."  
Carol heard sniffling and then soft steps coming toward the door. She watched as the door slowly opened and Therese leaning against it. Carol wanted to rush in and hold Therese but she waited. Therese wasn't looking at her.  
"Darling, may I come in?"   
Therese moved aside to let Carol enter but still clung to the door.   
"How about we close the door and talk quietly, okay?"  
Carol used one hand to close the door and with the other held Therese to her. When the door was fully closed Carol held Therese tightly while Therese sobbed in her arms, her face pressed against her shoulder.   
Therese started babbling between sobs about how she was just another one of Carol's fucks, how she had been warned about Carol by Abby, how the other nurses gossipped about the "fuck 'em and leave 'em" Dr. Aird how Richard used her to fuck how everyone just wants to fuck and how omg how much she fucking loves Carol.  
Tears streamed down Carol's face for her darling Therese who was hurting so. What could she say, do, to comfort the woman she loved, prove to her how much she loved her?  
Carol put her hand under Therese's chin and lifted her head up. "Darling, I will spend my life proving to you how much I love you if you will only give me the chance. Please darling. Please."


	29. Carol's Confession

Therese clung to Carol while tears streamed down her face.  
The two of them continued to stand there for many minutes in silence.  
"Darling, let's sit down, shall we?" as Carol walked both of them to the sofa.  
"I asked Hilda to stay in case you returned. I'm sure she would like to go to her own home  
So let me call and tell her I found you at your apartment, okay darling?"  
Therese shook her head yes..  
Still holding Therese tightly to her with one arm, for fear she might bolt, Carol retrieved her mobile from her pocket and called Hilda.  
Therese listened as Carol thanked Hilda for staying, that it had been a long day for everyone concerned.  
Carol looked at the time. It was past 7 p.m.  
She was hungry and she was sure Therese was hungry, also.  
Carol held Therese to her, kissed her hair and placed her head on top of hers.  
"Hungry, darling? Why don't I whip up something here for us. I may not cook as well as Hilda but I can guarantee it to be palatable. In fact why don't we just stay here tonight. We're both tired."  
Therese weakly said okay but that she didn't have much in either the fridge or cupboards.  
Carol smiled. "Darling, come with me." She pulled Therese to her feet, walked her over to the kitchenette and proceeded to open the cupboards and freezer.  
"Viola!"  
Therese's jaw fell open..  
"How? When did you do this? It was you, right?" Therese said wide eyed.  
"The other day, when I picked up some clothes for you. I wasn't sure what you liked so I just chose at random. I'm sorry I didn't get any perishables but I didn't know when you would be well enough to come back here."br /> Carol bit her lip thinking, reached into the freezer and pulled out some Chinese microwave meals.  
"How about this? Chinese? Lo mein, orange chicken? Hungry?"  
Just then Therese's stomach growled.  
"Well! I guess you are." Carol said with a smile.  
She kissed Therese and wiped her tear stained cheeks with her thumbs. "Go, wash up, darling. I'll pop these in the microwave, we'll eat, then sleep, ok? "  
Therese nodded. "Um, I don't have pj's to fit you."  
Carol kissed Therese, then again a bit longer and again and said, "I think we're long past the pajama stage. Now go! Wash up and I'll get dinner going. Well, microwaving" As Therese walked away Carol swatted her on the ass. When Therese walked back in the room Carol had the small table set for two. She pulled out the chair for Therese. "Here, sit, darling. Let me wait on you." "But, Carol", Therese started to protest. "No arguments, darling. I want to show you I can microwave with the best!" Carol gave Therese a megawatt smile. "While we're waiting, darling, how did you get here? You left your bag so you had no money. Hilda checked. Walking would have taken too long. How did you get here?" Just then the microwave dinged. Carol walked over to retrieve the food. Once Carol's back was turned Therese screwed up her courage to reply. Um...I....hitchhiked." Carol whirled around with the now microwaved container of orange chicken in her hand almost dropping it. "YOU HITCHIKED? OMG. Therese." Therese slumped in the chair at Carol's visceral reaction. Putting the container down Carol added she could have been killed. Carol saw how Therese recoiled at her reaction so, in a quiet voice said, "Darling, please promise me you'll never do that again. I only just found you and I can't bear to lose you." Therese looked sheepishly at Carol and muttered okay. "Darling, please promise. Please?" Therese said she promised. Carol retrieved the container of lo mein and started to plate both containers. "Eat up, darling. See, I can microwave! By the way your keys were at the house. How did you get in?" Therese looked down. She knew Carol wouldn't like this answer either. "I, um, I.." Carol waited. "I climbed up the fire escape and climbed through the bathroom window." Carol choked on her chicken. "Jesus Christ, Therese. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Hitchhiking, climbing through windows." Therese just rolled her eyes. Carol muttered "And people think I'm a daredevil. Christ, Therese, you're worse than I am." Both were silent. Carol spoke. "Darling, we've both had an exhausting day. Why don't we shower and go to bed. I know I could use a shower, hmm?" "Sure, you go first," Therese said. "Darling, I meant WE would shower together. Ya know, conserve water?" Carol winked and smiled mischeviously. " Let's finish up, leave the dishes and shower. " Carol took Therese by the hand, pulling her up from her chair. "Leave the cleanup for tomorrow, darling. Right now I need you in the shower." Therese followed behind laughing. "Babe, are you always this forceful?" Carol turned, winked, "Yes, darling. How do you think I bedded all those women? Not by being a shrinking violet. Let's see who can get undressed first" (to be cont)


	30. Carol's Confession Part Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower is just a shower  
> Or is it a prelude to something more?

Carol turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature and stepped in. As the water streamed over her Carol exhaled, leant against the wall saying, "God, this is heavenly. Therese, come in, darling." As she stretched out her arm, beckoning Therese to join her. Therese stood transfixed just watching Carol. Carol put her arms behind her, on the tile wall, crossed her legs and leaned back. Arching her brow she said, "I can make it worth your while. Come, darling," and she put her head directly under the shower. Therese stepped in grabbing Carol by the waist, pressing herself against Carol. Carol turned Therese around so Carol's front was to her back. Reaching for the sea sponge she squeezed body wash on it. Slowly she began soaping up Therese's front. Carol could feel Therese tense up. "Relax, darling." Carol murmured in her ear. She continued soaping Therese, between and around her breasts, over her abdomen and between her legs. Therese leaned into Carol. Carol gently kissed her neck. "My beautiful Therese," Carol whispered. "Turn around, darling, I need to soap your back." Therese turned, and in so doing, put her arms around Carol's neck drawing her in for a kiss. A long, lingering kiss that Carol returned in kind. Carol leant her forehead against Therese's. "You're distracting me." She laughed. "Let me finish." Therese whimpered. "But I want you, Carol. I want you to make love to me." "Darling, you can't. I want to, oh how I want to. In a few days we will, okay? I promise." Therese pouted. "Darling, remember the day you caught me pleasuring myself?" "Uh huh." "Well, I was thinking of you. Ever since the day I saw you I wanted you, desired you. I would make excuses to come on the unit just to catch a glimpse of you." Therese smiled and kissed Carol again. "Me? "Yes, darling, you. I finally had to have release that day and so I...." Carol turned the water off. "Fuck this, Therese." She took Therese by the arm, Therese who was now bewildered. "Come to bed, darling. I can't wait any longer." She brought Therese to the bed, placed her on her back and got on top of her. "I thought...."Therese said. "Shhhhh, just lay back. I won't penetrate you, darling but I am going to make love to you. I want to show you how much I love you, my beautiful girl."


	31. C C Trois

Therese lay in Carol's arms, still trembling.  
Carol covered their sweaty bodies with the sheet still holding Therese to her while Therese recovered her senses.  
Minutes went by slowly.br />i Carol shifted to her back taking Therese with her so she was now laying with her head on Carol's breasts with Carol's arms still tight around her.<> Carol lifted her left leg so her knee was bent.  
The sound of Therese lightly snoring told her Therese had fallen asleep.  
Carol smiled. Therese had been so responsive to Carol making love to her. Was it because she was in love with her that made the difference?  
Carol sighed and closed her eyes.

Sometime after midnight Therese roused.  
Carol still held her tightly but with her other arm laying over her head and her head facing away from Therese.  
Therese moved her hand along Carol's open side, csressing her rib cage. She nuzzled Carol's chest.  
Carol's eyes fluttered open. In a sleepy voice Carol asked, "Darling?"  
Carol's free hand came down to run her fingers through Therese's hair.  
"Therese, you need to rest."  
Therese kissed Carol's chest, resting her head over Carol's heart. "I never felt like that before. Is it always like that for the women you've been with before me? Was it like that for Abby?"  
Carol blanched. Therese knew about Abby. Of course she would. The unit gossip.  
Carol wanted to see Therese's face. She asked so innocently yet....  
"Therese, let's sit up.:  
Therese raised herself up. " Did I say something wrong"? Carol saw the worry on Therese's face.  
Carol sat up, drew Therese to her, gently kissing her and cradled her in her arms.

"No, darling, you said nothing wrong. You have a right to ask and to have answers."  
Carol drew in a deep breath. Therese took Carol's face in her hands, sesrching her eyes.  
Carol started..  
"I can't undo the past, Therese. I can only explain.  
>

(to be cont.)


	32. C C Quatre

"I always had an attraction to women. Even as a young teen I knew. I also knew my parents, being stout Anglicans, would be horrified if they knew their only child was gay.  
When I went away to college I was freer to date whom I liked, as long as I kept it under the radar. I know I'm pretty and being a Ross didn't hurt. Once a girl knew Carol Ross was interested in her,well...." Carol chuckled at the memory.  
Therese looked bewildered. "Ross?"  
Carol kissed Therese's nose. "Yes, darling, my father is Harold Ross of Ross Petroleum and my mother is a Whitney."  
Therese gasped. "You're rich?"  
"Um, yes, why? Does it matter?  
Therese thought. "But...." and she looked around the darkened room. "You must hate my apartment."  
Carol put her hand under Therese's chun. "Not at all, Therese. I love being here with you, anywhere with you. Just as long as I'm with you."  
Therese laid her head on Carol's shoulder.  
Carol continued. "My parents, and Harge's always wanted an alliance by marriage. Preserve the Ross/Aird lineage so they did everything they could to encourage us and I do mean everything.  
What Harold Ross wants Harold Ross gets and he wanted grandchildren of Ross Aird. My father loves Harge. He's the son he never had."  
"Am I boring you yet, darling?"  
Therese shook her head no.  
"Good." Carol continued. "I was raised to do what was expected of me. Marry well, give my parents grandchildren, etc. Father is a bit over bearing, darling. So, like a dutiful daughter I married Harge when I graduated college. Father spared no expense to see me married. Then the questioning started on both sides of the family. Are you pregnant? I did try. We tried. I kept track of my cycle so Harge and I would have sex on those days."  
Therese interrupted. " Do you...do you love Harge?"  
Carol sighed. "No, darling I never loved him. I like him. He's decent enough but.no, I never loved him."  
:Then why marry him? Did you enjoy sex with him?"  
"Darling, I was raised with certain expectations and one doesn't say no to Harold Ross. And, no, I did not, do not enjoy sex with men. I only did it to please my parents and give them grandchildren.As it turns out I am unable to have children.br /> Therese picked her head up and looked at Carol asking her, "Do you want children?"  
Carol teared up. "Yes, darling. Very much so."  
Therese smiled at Carol and said "Good."  
Carol wondered why Therese said good.  
She continued.  
"I tried being the dutiful wife and daughter for 2 excrutiating years. I started medical school, which gave me a certain freedom and.." Carol hesitated. " You sure you want to hear all this? It's not very flattering to me." "Yes, I do." Therese looked at Carol. "I love you. I want to know whatever you want to tell me." Carol leaned a bit further back and ran her fingers through her hair. "Um, I, how do I put this." "Just say it." Therese said. "I'm trying darling. So I, well, I...I could cover for my hookups with apparently valid excuses and, well, I...I had numerous affairs, again, under the radar. Harge and I weren't intimate. He didn't press for it and I certainly didn't welcome it." Therese asked Carol how many. "How many what, darling"? "How many women." "I didn't keep a scorecard, darling." Carol rubbed her forehead. "Oh, I don't know. Many." "What about Abby?" Carol tensed. Even though she knew that question was coming she was still unprepared for it.


	33. Carol Talks About Abby

Carol thought, how much do I tell her? How much truth was in the gossip she heard?  
Carol was eerily silent. Therese noticed.  
More minutes passed. Carol ran her hand through her hair.  
Therese lifted her head up and kissed Carol lightly on the lips. "If you're afraid I won't love you once I know, you're wrong. Nothing will change my love for you, Carol, nothing, not ever."  
Carol started to tear up. Therese noticed.  
"Don't cry. Carol, please don't. Don't you believe I love you no matter what?"  
Therese hugged Carol tightly, her head on Carol's chest.  
"I love you so much, Carol. Honest. I love you with my whole heart."  
"Oh, darling, I love you, too but..."  
Therese looked at Carol. "Would you rather I believe what I have been told by others? Or what Abby told me?"  
Carol's voice got hard. "What did Abby tell you?"  
"Abby said I was not to get involved with you. That you use women.."  
Carol knew Abby was right about that.  
Therese continued. "The orher nurses told me Abby and you had been hot and heavy at one time and they believe Abby is still in love with you."  
Therese looked intently at Carol.  
"Are you in love with Abby?" Carol? Are you?"  
Carol quickly said "no, no, I'm not in love with Abby, never have been. I let things go on too long with her. I thought she understood. Evidently not. Oh, Christ, what a mess I've made of things."  
Carol sat up. "Darling, I admit my wrongs. I knew months ago I couldn't continue doing this to others, and to myself. But I see my well deserved reputation won't just disappear."  
Carol then added, "Therese, remember that day..."  
Therese knew, without saying what day Carol meant. It was when Carol had forgot to close the blinds and she had been privy to a private moment.  
Therese smiled at the memory and whispered,"You face was so beautiful in that moment, Carol."  
"Darling, from the moment I saw you, all I could think of, day and night, dream of, was you. I knew I was falling in love with you though nothing had ever happened between us. And then when I found my cup with my lipstick on it, in your bag, I knew I at least interested you so I had hope. But that day, seeing you on the ward every time I managed some excuse to visit a patient, and I saw you, I couldn't wait till I got home."  
Carol touched Therese's cheek. "You were driving me crazy just as you are now. No one has ever made me feel like this, darling. I swear I'm only Abby's friend, nothing more and if you want me to put a stop to my friendship with her I will."  
"No, but I want you to speak to her, Carol. You have to, for her, so she can move on."  
Carol drew Therese in for a long kiss. "Why are you so understanding?"  
"I love you, Carol. "  
They lay in each others arms for many minutes.  
"Darling, are you asleep?"  
"No."  
"Think we should try to sleep?"  
"Carol?"  
"Yes?"  
"What about us?"  
"What about us, darling?"  
"You're still married."  
"Harge and I have talked about annulling our marriage. We just got busy with our careers so we got lazy about it. Besides, up till now there was no reason for urgency. I'll call Harge in the morning and make an appointment with our lawyer to get it done, okay?"  
"Promise?"  
"I swear. Cross my breasts." Which Carol did.  
Therese giggled. "I love your breasts. They're so much bigger than mine."  
"I do have nice girls, don't I?" Carol winked at Therese.  
"Darling, let's sleep, please? Or try to. I'm exhausted and I suspect you must be, also."  
Therese yawned.  
"See? I knew. Now let's lay down and try to rest. I have a lot to do in the morning."


	34. Carol Never Expected This

Therese lay in Carol's arms.  
"Carol?"  
"Can't you sleep, darling?"  
Carol kissed Therese. "Sleep, Therese."  
"Carol, will you marry me?"

Carol's eyes flew open! What the hell?  
"Darling?"  
Therese repeated herself. "I said, will you marry me? Well?"


	35. Therese Takes The Bull By The Horns

"Well?" Therese asked again.  
"Darling, isn't this a bit precipitous?"  
Therse sat up, fully exposing herself.  
"Look, Carol, you love me, I love you, we're IN love, right? You said you want children and we know I can get pregnant, pregnant real easy in fact. You aren't getting any younger."  
Carol gasped. "Excuse me?"  
Carol raised herself up on her arms.  
"Are you saying I'm too old for you, Miss Belivet?"  
Therese moved her body over Carol.  
"No, babe, you are exactly the right age but if we both want children don't you want to be young enough to enjoy them? I do."  
Therese continued. " Now I'm willing to carry our babies. In fact..."  
Carol could see the wheels spinning in Therese's brain.  
"Ya know, babe, there can still be a Ross baby. I could be a surrogate for a fertilized egg from you  
The Ross lineage would still go on."  
Carol was stunned. She was absolutely stunned.  
"Well? Do you accept my marriage proposal? If so you have a lot do. Talk to Abby, get the annullment going. Well?"  
Carol pulled Therese into a hug. :Yes, darling,yes, yes, yes, YES! Omg YES! Whatever you want I want, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author, namely me, appreciates kudos and comments.  
> I adore all my readers. 🤗 The readers on the archive are some of the best.  
> Kudos to you, ladies 😙


	36. Early Morning

Carol woke with the dawn. Therese still slept, stretched out, on her back, with the sheet half off her exposing her torso.  
Sometime, in the night Therese laid on her back and Carol on her stomach, facing Therese, with her arm flung across Therese's waist.  
Carol removed her arm from around Therese which caused Therese to come awake. "Babe?" she asked Carol. "Where ya going?"  
"Darling, go back to sleep."  
Therese protested, reaching out and pulling Carol on top of her. "Don't go. I'm cold. Keep me warm."  
"Darling, I have a busy day ahead of me. You know, what we spoke of last night."  
Therese pouted, pulling Carol tightly to her. With an impish grin she asked Carol to kiss her.  
Carol obliged saying "just one kiss."  
But one kiss turned into two, then three and then Therese had Carol on her back.  
Carol laughed happily as Therese kissed any part of her neck and shoulders she could get at constantly telling Carol, between kisses that she could expect this every morning once Carol made an honest woman of her. Carol took Therese's face in her hands. "What an appealing promise. Are kisses all I will get, hmm?" Therese gave Carol an impish grin.

Carol caught the lustful look in Therese's eyes.  
"Oh, no, darling. We need to get a move on so I can make an honest woman of you, as you put it. I should warn you, though, darling, I like sex. I like it a lot. Think you can fulfill my desire?"  
Therese thought for a moment. "I can die, trying."  
Carol laughed uproariously. "But what a wonderful way to die. Now. Let's get moving and get you home. I have phone calls to make. Harge, Abby and my lawyer. "  
Carol continued  
" Come on lover, let's shower" as she took Therese by the hand to the shower.

(Driving to Carol's home).

"Darling, if things go as I wish I will be otherwise occupied the next few days with setting things in motion and with work. I fear you may feel neglected."  
Therese kissed Carol on the cheek and took her hand in hers. "Anything I can do?"  
Carol raised Therese's hand to her lips and kissed her palm. "No. When do you return to work? I only wrote you out for a week."  
"I haven't checked Kronos. I can log on now if you like?"  
Carol shook her head no. " No, darling, I want your full attention right now." Carol continued  
" i'm going to ask Abby to dinner. Oh, not at the house. Out somewhere public. I want to try to talk things out with her. Hopefully it will be civil but Abby does have a temper. Then there's Harge. I need him to come with me to the lawyer's once I set up a meeting. Father will know where Harge is."  
Therese had a puzzled look. "Why would ypur father know where he is?"  
"Didn't I tell you:? Carol turned her head to face Therese. "Harge works for father. He's fathers heir to the throne of Ross Petroleum."

On arriving home Carol noticed Hilda was all ready there.  
Entering the home Carol called out to Hilda asking could she prepare breakfast for the two of them. Carol told Therese to tell Hilda what she would like and to ask her to just prepare a soft boiled egg for her  
"Now go, darling " as Carol drew Therese to her and kissed her passionately, her hands traveling kneading Therese's ass."Go, before I fuck you right here against the wall."  
Therese couldn't help a whimpering "please".  
Carol swatted Therese on the ass, said "go now before I lose control. I need to make some phone calls and get ready for work. Ask Hilda to bring my breakfast to the study."  
Therese pouted her best pout.  
Carol cupped her cheek, kissed her lightly saying, "Sunday will be two weeks, darling. Leave Sunday open. I am going to wine, dine and bed you properly, as you should be. Now go."  
Carol turned and went up the stairs while  
Therese followed her with her eyes.

Carol knew Abby was in her office, it being past 6 a.m. Nurse managers had early start times.  
Carol pressed Abby's office number on her mobile. Carol made a mental note to sound cheerful so as not to give herself away.  
"Abigal Gerhard speaking"  
"Abby, it's Carol. Are you free tonight for dinner?"  
Abby couldn't help but smile. Carol asking her to dinner must mean she's tired of her young plaything all ready and ready to come back to Abby's bed.  
Abby replied "yes, she was free."  
"Good, say around sevenish meet me at Fiorello's?" Carol knew Abby loved Italian.  
"Seven it is, Carol. Can't wait to see you."  
Carol hung up and chuckled. Abby had no clue this was not a date but a showdown.  
Next Carol called her lawyer, Robert Doling, at his home.  
"Bob Doling here"  
"Bob, hi, it's Carol Aird. Sorry to bother you at home but I'm anxious to finally get my marriage annulled. I know Harge and I dragged our feet on this but it's time we did it. Say 9 a.m tomorrow in your office?"  
Bob said 9 would be fine.  
"Great, Harge and I will be there. Bye, Bob."  
Hilda had been standing there listening to Carol's call to the lawyer.  
Hilda said nothing, just put Carol's breakfast tray on the desk.  
"Spill it, Hilda. Ask. I know you want to."  
"Why now, Carol, after all these years?"  
Carol jumped up, hugged Hilda and kissed her cheek. With a huge smile and sparkling eyes Carol told Hilda Therese had proposed.  
Hilda was stunned. "Does Therese know who you and your family are, Carol?"  
Carol laughed. "I don't believe it would matter to her. She only knows Dr. Carol Aird, not Carol Ross or her family. Hilda, she loves me, Carol, thank God."  
" Have you told your parents yet?"  
"That's my very next call. Now scoot. Keep Therese occupied while I call my father."  
Hilda went downstairs shaking her head. Carol's next call was to her father. "Ross residence" Csrol recognized the maids voice. "Mildred, has my father left yet? No? Good. Tell him his only child wants to talk to him." Carol heard her father's booming voice in the background asking who was calling. "Carol," Harold Ross said. "Father, where's Harge?" "Houston, why?" "Fly him back today. We have an appointment at the lawyer's tomorrow at 9. Oh, and call any favors in the Archbisop owes you. I want my annulment fast tracked." (The Ross's were lsrge benefactor's of the church). Carol heard her father telling her mother their daughter was on her "annulment kick" again. Carol spoke up. "Dad, listen, it's not a kick. I mean it this time. I'm getting married to someone I love and you're giving away the bride." Her father spoke. "Carol, your mother and I gave up long ago hoping you would make a go of it with Harge but you are stubborn. What I want to know is am I getting a grandson out of this new guy? If not I'm not inclined to help you." Carol laughed. "Dad, it's a she and not a he and yes, we are going to have children. Well, she is and I'm sure we can fit in a grandson for you. Now get Harge back here or I swear you won't ever see any Ross heirs, ever." Carol's father said Harge would be there if he had to drag him there but she better give him a grandson or else. Carol said "bye, dad"and on terminating the call wondered how she would tell Therese they, well she, had to produce a male heir as part of her bargain with her father. Carol sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and proceeded to sip her coffee. She looked at the time. Running late she thought. After putting on clean scrubs she hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. Therese was eating breakfast while Hilda was starting to clean up. Carol gave Therese a kiss, said "gotta run, darling, make sure you rest and I won't be home till late tonight. You'll have to dine alone ." Therese pouted. Carol mussed her hair, said "you're beautiful when you pout but it can't be helped." To Hilda she said she wouldn't be home for dinner. Carol turned and left out the door, hoping she was up to the day ahead of her. "


	37. Carol Arrives Home Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miscalculated, ladies.  
> I need more than 2 or 3 chapters to wind this up.  
> Do you mind?

Carol pulled in the garage hoping Therese was in bed asleep by now.  
Gingerly she exited the car hoping not to stain the interior.  
Once inside the kitchen Carol went directly to the sink. Taking a shower to wash the spaghetti sauce out of her hair would waken Therese and she didn't want to engage in long conversations just now. She had to rinse as much of the sauce out of her hair and down the back of her neck.  
Damn! Sauce in her ear!  
Reaching under the sink she pulled out the dishwashing liquid. If Dawn was good enough to remove petroleum from wildlife surely it could tackle sauce she thought.  
Fuck, Carol thought, I reek of sauce.  
Carol bent her head over the sink and proceeded to pour a copious amount of Dawn in her hand and proceed to wash her hair.  
Just then she heard Therese clear her throat loudly.  
"Carol, what's going on?"  
With her head still bent Carol cracked open one eye, saw Therese leaning against the doorway, arms folded across her chest.  
Carol decided to play it cool. "Oh, hello, darling."  
"Don't hello darling me. Why do you reek of spaghetti sauce? And why is it all down the back of your scrubs?"  
Carol lifted her head and turned around to face Therese, dripping all over the floor.  
"It's all over my front, too." And Carol laughed, proceeded to remove her pants saying, "Abby didn't take the news too well. Um, wanna give me a hand, darling? These scrubs are beyond washing.I might as well toss them."/> Therese got a trash bag out to put the scrubs in.  
Carol sighed. "Might as well toss the underwear, too. God I reek of sauce."

Carol stood, shivering, in the kitchen, naked as the day she was born. Therese reached over, took Carol's hand, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Let's get you showered and into bed where you can tell me all about it."  
All Carol could do was say "okay" and follow Therese up the stairs. All the while Therese never let go of Carol's hand.

Carol exited the bathroom towel drying her hair.  
Therese lay on her side in the bed. "Come," Therese said, as she patted the empty space beside her.  
Carol smiled, obediantly replying, "Yes darling",dropped her robe and towel and got into bed.  
Therese waited.  
Arching her brow and placing her free hand on Carol's chest, Therese said,"well?"  
Carol sighed. "Darling, would you mind so very much if I laid in your arms while I tell it?"  
"Of course, babe. Want me to remove my pajamas?"  
Carol smiled wickedly. "No, don't. I'll be distracted by those perky girls of yours. "  
Therese laid back, held out her arms allowing Carol to nestle against her.  
Therese kissed Carol's hair.  
"Well, darling,I asked Abby to meet me at what once was our favorite place to meet after work, Fiorello's. Abby has a fondness for all things Italian. I didn't want her to suspect a thing and she didn't. In fact she got dolled up. Tight dress, showing lots of cleavage, enough perfume to drown a skunk."  
Carol looked up at Therese. "I forgot to say I arrived early so I could ask for a table out of the way. Anyway.."  
Carol laid her head back down and unbuttoned Therese's pajama top so she could nestle on her breast. "I was in my scrubs, as you saw. The head waiter showed her to my table. Abby was all aglow. I thought for a moment she was going to embrace me but she stopped midstream and moved to her seat instead. I asked about her day, she mine. We chose from the menu. A good red wine to start with. Abby loves the reds. She chose spaghetti bolognese. I opted for chicken piccata.  
She had a few glasses of wine while I sipped mine. At one point her foot, sans her high heel, rubbed my ankle."  
Therese tensed.  
Carol felt her tense. "Darling?" Carol kissed Therese's breast. "You know I love you, right?"  
Therese sighed deeply.  
"Want me to stop?"  
"No"  
"Okay. So our meals arrived. She withdrew her foot. I think it was the wine that made Abby just come out with it. She starts saying she's glad I came to my senses. That I finally realized fucking a barely 20 something was fun but not for the long haul. That now that we were starting over things would be different this time. That she never stopped loving me and then she reached for my hand. I dropped my fork I was so surprised. I quickly took my hand back. I said that's not why I asked you to dinner."  
Carol paused. " This is where things went bad." I told Abby that she and I were just friends, we were never anything but that, ever. Abby protested saying I needed to come to my senses. She and I had so much in common she claimed. That you were evidently bi sexual since it was evident by your pregnancy and that we both knew you would break my heart. Besides, she said she knew all about your past. Even your parents didn't want you that you had been given up to be raised in an orphanage." Carol paused. "Is that true? You were raised in an orphanage?" Carol searched Therese's eyes. Therese calmly responded "yes". Carol touched Therese's face still searching her eyes for any sense of sadness. She found none. Carol reached up and lightly kissed her. "You are very much wanted and have family now, darling. In fact," Carol laughed, "You may run for the hills when you meet my father." Therese looked seriously at Carol. "I can face anyone as long as you love me." Carol drew Therese's pajama top open exposing he4 breasts. "I never looked like this, darling." and proceeded to kiss each nipple. "Carol", Therese said sternly. Carol sighed. "All right" and laid her head between Therese's breasts, her left hand placed squarely on Therese's right breast. "Abby ranted on about how you were no good for me and how she would make sure you were transferred to the ED if not outright terminated. Everyone in the restaurant was now looking at us. But that's when I lost it. I reminded her father was not only on the board of directors but Ross Petroleum was a large benefactor of the hospital and if she so much as looked crosseyed at you I could ensure she wouldn't ever work in a hospital in this state again or any other that we have influence in. I told her I'm in love with you, I intend to marry you as soon as I'm free of Harge and that's when she yelled NOOOO, stood up and threw her dinner at me. She was screaming the whole time at me. Abby stormed out of the restaurant and there I was with spaghetti bolognese all over me."


	38. Carol Claims Her Reward

Therese was eerily silent once Carol finished.  
Carol nervously played with Therese's right nipple.  
After some minutes Carol spoke. "Darling, you're very quiet. A penny for your thoughts." Therese drew Carol up to her. "I was thinking how very lucky I am." Carol protested. "No, darling, I'm the lucky one." Therese drew Carol in for a lingering kiss. She pushed Carol's hair back. "You're like my knight in shining armor, babe. Doesn't the knight get to claim the fair maiden as her reward?" Carol chuckled. Pressed her forehead against Therese's. "Sunday, and not a day sooner, darling. Carol thought for a moment. "When is your first shift?" "Tomorrow, why." Carol gave Therese the wickedest look. "I want Abby to see this first thing, darling" Carol started to kiss Therese's neck, softly at first, then with more passion, nipping, licking and sucking. Therese held Carol tightly to her, letting Carol slip between her legs. Therese let out little whimpers. When Carol was done she pulled back, looking smug. There, for all to see was a huge love bite that no scrub top would cover. Carol had marked her territory for all to see, especially Abby. "I'm tired, darling. Let's sleep. You have work in the morning and I have the meeting with Harge and our lawyer." Carol laid her head on Therese's breasts but before she fell asleep murmered, "I never did get to eat my chicken piccata.


	39. The Next Morning

Therese exited the shower, toweling herself dry in front of the mirror when she noticed the huge cupids mark on her neck.  
"Jesus Christ, Carol! How the hell am I supposed to hide this?"  
Carol walked up behind her, putting her arms around her and pressing her naked body against Therese's back, kissed the mark and said, "That's the whole point, darling. I want that bitch to see how passionate we are in bed." Carol cupped Therese's breasts. Nuzzling her neck Carol whispered,"Sunday can't come soon enough."  
Therese dropped her towel, turned in Carol's arms, her arms around Carol's neck. She kissed Carol hungrily.  
Carol ran her hands down Therese's back and suddenly smacked her ass.  
"Ouch! Why do you always do that?"  
Carol smiled, nuzzled Therese. "To show you whose boss in the bedroom, darling."  
Therese pouted. "Okay, boss. But I get to play, also."  
"Come on, darling, we both have a busy day ahead of us. I'll drop you off at work."

7 a.m  
Abby walked out of her office calling the nurses to a huddle. Every shift started with one so this was the usual.  
Nurses lined up on either side of the hallway. Abby started in with the usual announcements, history of falls on the unit, mom's with special needs, etc. As she spoke her eyes traveled on down each side of the hallway so as to address each nurse in turn.  
When she came to Therese she blanched! Her eyes went wide. Her words caught in her throat. The papers in her hand fell to the floor.  
She just stood there, paralyzed.  
Therese smiled, innocently.  
The other nurses turned to look in the direction Abby was looking but they didn't see what Abby saw.  
Abby's only thought was Carol had done this to send her a message.  
Without saying another word, Abby turned, went into her office and slammed the door shut.

9 a.m.

Carol had arrived earlier and was casually chatting with Bob.  
Harge was prompt, arriving promptly at 9 a.m.  
Carol stood up when he entered, walked over and gave Harge a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, let me wipe my lipstick off, Harge" and she casually reached over wiping it with her thumb.  
Harge took the vacant seat. "So, Carol,"he said," you finally want to dissolve our marriage? I'm happy with the status quo but, hey, sure, whatever, as long as I still work for your dad. I like the perks. Traveling, expense account. Plus Hatold and I have a lot in common. Golf, hunting, casino's. You know. It suits me. But, why now? I'm curious."  
"Harge, nothing will change as regards you and father except you won't be his son in law. I'll make sure I speak to him, all right?"  
Harge nodded yes.  
Carol continued. "I'm in love, Harge and I want to remarry."  
Harge interrupted. "Does he know you can't have children? You know how both our parents hoped for a Ross/Aird grandson, your father especially and when we found out you are unsble to, well...does this new guy know?"  
Carol smiled. "Yes, SHE knows." As she put the emphasis on she.  
Harge sat back. "Oh, so Abby finally got her wish. I should congratulate the two of you.."  
"Harge, it's not Abby."  
Harge sat up strsight. "No? Who then?"  
Carol smiled just thinking of Therese. "Her name is Therese. Therese Belivet."  
"Well" was all Harge could say.  
Bob spoke up. :Carol. Harge, if you are both agreed I can start the process of petitioning the church to annul your marriage. Carol, I assume we can use willful exclusion of children on your part? I don't think we have to bring in willful exclusion of marital infidelity."  
Carol spoke,"Harge, you will agree we have both been unfaithful."  
Harge sighed. "Yes. We both have."  
Bob thought for a moment. "We could also use willful exclusion of marital infidelity to bolster your case for annulment. Yes, I want to add that, if you don't mind."  
"I'll have the papers drawn up and call you to come in and sign them."  
"Could you expedite it,Bob?"  
"I'll do what I can."  
As Carol and Harge got on the elevator she asked if he was going to stay at the house or at the Ross Petroleum apartment.  
"Why,"he asked. "You never minded before."  
"Because Therese is staying with me."  
"You must really be serious about this girl. You don't usually have them stsy the night and never have them stay with you."  
"I am serious about her. That's why the annullment, Harge."  
"Well, as long as nothing changes for me with your dad I won't protest ending our sham of a marriage."  
Carol gave Harge a peck on the cheek and they made their goodbyes.  
Harge watched Carol walk away thinking too bad she couldn't have got pregnant. He wanted a son as much as Harold Ross wanted a grandson and Carol was a fantastic lay. Brains, beauty, wealth and a good fuck, he thought. Too bad she wasted it on women.  
Harge whistled as he went to start his workday being Harold Ross's right hand man.


	40. Inside Abby's Office

Abby sat in her office, with the door shut, for the next two hours.  
Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. Was she taken ill? Who had the courage to knock on her door and ask? Not I was the response. Each nurse had been the recipient of Abby's displeasure at some point. No way would anyone openly invite it and yet someone needs to make sure she's okay.  
Finally someone suggested Therese should do the honors and see what's up with Abby. After all, as the newest member on the unit she had yet to be the focus of Abby's rage.  
They decided as a group to present their decision to Therese.  
As they gathered round her Therese knew something was up.  
One of them spoke up, said someone had to see if Abby was okay and they decided she was the one.  
Even Therese was beginning to worry about Abby. Carol's joke appeared to have gone too far though Abby's action of the previous night didn't endear Abby to Therese.  
Therese casually strolled down the hallway to Abby's door. Standing in front of it she gave a look to the other nurses who were watching her every move.  
Therese knocked.  
No response from inside.  
She knocked again.  
Still no response.  
She decided to try the doorknob.  
It turned in her hand.  
Very slowly Therese opened the door.  
Abby was just sitting there, in the dark, not moving. The light from the hallway helped Therese see.  
Therese spoke as calmly and quietly as she could.  
"Abby, it's Therese. We're all concerned about you."  
Abby looked up at Therese with the eyes of a woman who had lost everything she valued and loved. Therese took note of it.  
All ears in the hallway hung on Therese's every word.  
"Abby, may I come in and talk with you?"  
Abby just sat there.  
"Let me turn the lights on, okay?"  
"NO!"Abby said forcefully.  
"No to what?" Therese asked. "To me coming in to talk or the lights or both?"  
Abby hung her head and in a hushed tone said "the lights,"  
"Okay, how about turning on the desk lamp so I can close the door for privacy?"  
Abby nodded yes.  
Every nurse on the unit was watching.  
Therese mouthed "it"s ok" to the others, went inside and closed the door behind her.  
They looked at the other in awe. The youngest nurse on the unit had entered the lion's den.  
Finally one of the nursee said to another "go see, go see" and pushed one nurse forward to plant herself as close to Abby's office door as possible to overhear what was happening inside.  
She threw up her hands indicating she could hear nothing.  
Thirty minutes went by.  
Forty five minutes went by.  
Finally, after an hour Therese emerged, closing the door behind her. She excused herself from the unit and went in search of the supervisor.  
All the staff was told was Abby had taken ill and was taking a much needed vacation.  
That night, at Carol's, all Therese would tell Carol was she was never to play a cruel joke like that again. Carol asked about her conversation with Abby. All Therese would say is that was between Abby and her.


	41. Therese Returns To Her Apartment

That same night, during dinner, Therese told Carol she thought it was time she returned to her own apartment.  
Carol nearly choked on her food. "But why? Is it because of Abby? The hickey I gave you as payback to Abby? Damn it, I said I was sorry."  
Therese shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just time. I feel great, I'm back at work and, well, I don't live here. Carol."  
Carol grabbed Therese's hand. "You could live here, darling. I want you to live here."  
Therese again shook her head.no. " I don't shack up. Carol. I just don't. I didn't with Richard and I won't with you."  
"Boy, this came out of left field." Carol looked intently at Therese. "Don't you....I mean...you're not im love with me anymore? Is that it?" Carol started to cry.  
Therese got up, sat in Carol's lap, wiped her tears away, kissed her and saud, "shhh, of course I love you. Carol, it scares me how deeply I love you and from the start. Things aren't supposed to happen this fast. I breathe a rareified air when I'm with you. I sleep peacefully when I sleep in your arms. You're everything to me but I have always taken care of myself and I want to go home." Carol smiled weakly. "Okay, darling. I'll drive you home but can I stay the night?" Therese kissed Carol again. "You never have to ask, baby. Just come whenever you want. Stay as long as you want. I'll even give you the spare key." Carol looked quizzical. "Explain to me how this arrangement isn't shacking up, hmmm? You know I'll be there every night." Therese laughed. "You're too smart for me. Just humor me. Now, we can make out here, in the kitchen, take it to your bedroom or do it in my bed." "Sunday darling, Sunday, remember?" replied Carol. Therese sighed. "Kisses and heavy petting, okay?" "Ummmm, sounds heavenly. Let's do it here" Carol replied. 


	42. Richard

Carol pulled up in front of Therese's apartment.  
"Darling,vwhose that sitting on the stairs?"  
Therese had to squint. In the twilight she could just barely make out who it was.  
RICHARD!  
"It's Richard."  
Carol looked at Richard closely. What was he doing there? "Should we leave, darling?" Go back ho...to my place I mean?"  
Therese thought for a moment. Bit her lip in thought. "No, let me get out and talk to him. Maybe he just wants his cd's."  
Therese started to open the door and get out of the car. Carol grabbed her arm saying,"Not without me you don't. I'm right beside you."  
Richard looked up when he heard a car door open. That's when he realized who it was. Therese.  
"Well, well, the prodigal gf returns home. Who's this with you?"  
"Richard I'm not your gf. Why are you here?"  
Richard sneered. "I came to see my baby momma. Make a decent woman out of you by marrying you. You don't want our child to be a bastard like you are."  
Therese turned red.  
Carol was livid. "Don't you call my gf a bastard."  
Richard laughed. "Gf, huh? You little slut, you're coming with me. No child of mine is gonna be raised by a dyke." He grabbed Therese as he saud this.  
Carol put herself in between the two and pushed Therese in back of her.  
"Don't ever touch Therese again. Ever."  
Therese said,"Carol, let's just go, ok?"  
"NO," Carol barked. Addressing Richard she said firmly, "Leave and don't come back. "  
Richard sneered, made a move to get around Carol and the next thing he knew he was on his back, looking up at Carol and seeing stars while blood ran down his chin.  
"YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU FUCKING DYKE!" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet still holding his bloody nose.  
"That's not all a Ross can break. You know of Ross Petroleum, hmm? That's my father. All I have to do is tell dear old dad and you are fish food. And you know we can do it. "  
Richard's eyes grew wide at the Ross name. "Ok, ok but I ain't payin child support. I'll leave."  
Richard ran off in the distance while Carol watched  
Therese meekly said, "Carol? Could you really...could...does your family have that kind of power?"  
Carol laughed. "No, but rumor has it" and she laughed again.  
Therese hugged and kissed Carol saying "my hero" then noticed Carol wasn't hugging her.  
She looked at Carol quizically. "Carol? Babe?"  
Carol winced. "Darling, I believe I broke my hand when I punched him. I need to ice it and you need to drive me to the emergency room."


	43. Drug Of Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added something at the ebd important to the story.

Therese sat with Carol while Dr. Kennedy placed a soft brace on her arm.  
"Carol, all we see is a fractured carpal bone. Maybe tiny fractures also that aren't significant but nothing that requires surgery. Rest, ice, elevation,. I'll prescribe some vicodan for pain but I prefer you only use it for 2, 3 days then 800 mgs Ibuprofen every 8 hours when needed should do it. Three weeks from now you'll be fine. Oh, no catching babies for 3 weeks. You're on vacation starting now." Carol winced at being temporarily sidelined while Therese beamed. She would have Carol all to herself. As they walked to the car Therese took Carol's good hand in hers. "Let's go home, babe. My home." Carol was quiet on the drive home. "What are you thinking, babe?" "What am I thinking? I'm thinking I'm in pain and I want to curl up in bed with you." Carol started to cry. "God, I hate feeling helpless." Once inside the apartment Carol headed for the bedroom. She laid on the bed on her back. Therese walked in with a vicodin and a glass of water. "Carol, your meds." Carol waved her away saying "you're the only drug I need, darling." "Carol, please?" "How can I say no to you? All right." Carol took the glass and pill. "Darling, help me undress?" Therese smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." Carol laughed. Later, in bed, Therese laid close to Carol gently kissing her. "Carol?" "Yes?" "Sunday? Are we still? You know." Carol returned her kisses. "I'll do my damdest." "Darling?" "Yes?"a half asleep Therese said. "What's your favorite color?" "Red" and Therese yawned. "Why red?" A half awake Therese touched Carol's lips with her fingers. "Because it reminds me of your lips. Now can we sleep, please?" 


	44. Early Next Morning

Carol slept on while Therese showered and got ready for her shift at the hospital. Carol had not stirred all night Therese noticed and attributed it to her meds. Tip toeing around her small bedroom she quickly wrote a note reminding Carol to take her meds along with the spare key to her apartment she had promised to give Carol. Placing it on the bedside stand she stubbed her toe which woke Carol. A sleepy eyed Carol with a husky voice said "morning, darling. Going somewhere"? Therese leant down kissing Carol lightly on the lips. "Go back to sleep, babe. I have work and my bus comes soon. Gotta run but I left you the key on the night stand." Carol sat up forgetting about her hand. "Ouch!" "Darling, take my car." "Won't you need it, Carol?" Carol shook her head no. "Hilda can ferry me around. I have some errands to run today." Therese kissed Carol again. "Well then I can spend a few more minutes kissing you." Therese sat on the bed next to Carol. All too soon Therese found herself becoming overly passionate with a very naked Carol. She found herself sighing into Carol's kisses, wanting more. Suddenly she pulled away. "Babe, I gotta go and go now. If I don't I'll wind up taking advantage of your naked body and being late for my shift. " She gave Carol a quick kiss, took Carol's car keys, said goodbye and left. Carol laid back and sighed. Carol grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and texted Hilda. She texted her Therese's address, to bring a change of clothes and underwear and her charge card and not to come until 10 a.m. Once she received Hilda's confirming text she decided to shower, microwave something to eat and brush her teeth. While waiting for Hilda to arrive Carol went through Therese's jewelry. Not much, all costume but yes, a thin silver ring. Just the thing Csrol thought. Hilda arrived promptly at 10. Carol quickly filled her in on the nights events laughing about how she had secured a 3 week vacation. Hilda cautioned Carol to be careful. Who knew what this Richard was cspable of. Carol laughedx said she hsd put the fesr of the Ross clan in him. In the car Hilda asked "where to?" Carol replied, "Hanoush Jewelers." Hilda waited in the car whilst Csrol went inside. The Ross's were well known customers at this store thus she wae greeted by the owner by name and offered a cappucino, which Csrol graciously accepted. Carol placed the cheap silver ring on the counter. She explained exactly what she wanted. A blood red ruby, not an artificial one, surrounded by diamonds and they were not to be enhanced. The setting was to be 18 carat Italian rose gold. Not a thin shank but one worthy of the ruby. The ruby must have an open back so the light went thtough it. Oh, and it must be ready by Saturday and no later. "Three days is not a long time, Miss Ross." Carol leaned across the counter, handed him her Platinum American Express and said," whatever the cost to do as I wish is fine." Elias smiled, "As you wish. Saturday at noon, then." "Good", Carol said. "Now please show me your best rubies." Elias Hanoush, the owner, brought out various rubies of size and cut. He suggested, since the wearer of the ring had a ring size of 4 not to choose something too large. Csrol mulled over the rubies before her. She held them up to the natural light, one by one. Finally she placed aside from the rest and said, "That's the one. Now show me the diamonds." Elias brought out a small velvet bag and poured it carefully on a velvet card. Carol examined each one in turn with the jewelers piece putting aside those she liked. When she had decided on the setting she was done. Pleased with herself she sat back in the chair. Elias asked,"Will there be anything else, Miss Ross?" Carol replied no. Elias assured Carol the ring would be ready for pickup at noon on Saturday. As Carol walked out of the jewelers Elias found himself wondering who the recipient of the unique ring was. His family had known the Ross's long before Carol was born. They were one of his best customers. Even though Carol was married he had known her since she was born and thus always referred to her as Miss Ross. Carol practically floated on air to the car. Once inside she gave Hilda a hug and kissed her cheek telling her that she had just picked out Therese's engagement ring and she was proposing on Sunday! 


	45. Therese Brings Take-A-Way

Therese texted Carol not to microwave anything for dinner. She would pick up something on her way home for the two of them. After a 13 hour shift Therese arrived home with a take-a-way bag in hand. "Hi, babe." she said to Carol sitting on the couch warching Jeopardy. "How's your hand? Did you take your meds?" "Yee, darling,I did. Now come here and kiss me" and Carol patted her lap with her good hand. An eager Therese did as suggested, placing her arms around Carol's neck. She proceeded to give Carol light kisses, pausing between each one. Carol used her good hand to draw Therese in for a more passionate kiss. While Carol deepened the kiss Therese ran her hand underneath Carol's t shirt. Carol sighed at her touch and asked, " should we take this into the bedroom, darling?" Therese replied with a deeper kiss then sighed "no, I'm saving you for dessert. Come, let's eat." and she pulled Carol up. Carol sniffed the air, "Smells good. What did you get?" "You'll see", was all Therese would say as she reached in the bag and brought out two styrofoam trays of food. "Now sit", Therese ordered. "Here's your napkin, fork, knife oh, and a small bottle of Coron Negro. Let me get the wine goblets." While Therese was getting the two plastic wine goblets she owned Carol opened her tray. Suddenly Carol erupted in laughter. Therese turned around, walked over to Carol, putting her hand under her chin to kiss her lips and said, " I bet you thought I didn't hear what you whispered that night before you went to sleep." Carol returned Therese's kiss saying, "you are a treasure" and proceeded to eat her chicken piccata.


	46. I Can't Wait Any Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I violated archive standards or readers find this too graphic or insipid, tell me and I will delete it pronto.

Caeol opted to stay on at Therese's apartment She loved being surrounded by things that were a constant reminder of her angel. Especially her bed. Lying so close to Therese, forced by the slimness of her bed, gave Carol all the excuse she needed at night to lay close to her. When Therese moved in her sleep, Carol moved with her.  
Saturday morning Carol lay in bed watching Therese shower. She found every movement of Therese, with her sea sponge soaped, gliding over her body, over her breasts spell binding. When Therese soaped berween her legs Carol found her own fingers massaging her clit. The more she watched Therese the wetter she became. Her breath came quicker, her fingers aching to give her release. Carol let one finger dance around the entrance to her vagina. Carol moaned. Her only thought was of Therese. Her eyes closed, her finger entered. She couldn't hold back a moan.  
Therese heard Carol moan. She turned off the shower, peered out and saw Carol lying on the bed, her head back, her hips elevated, and her fingers thrusting in and out.  
Therese, dripping wet from showering, quickly walked over, laid next to Carol and put her hand over Carol's hand.   
Carol moaned even louder and opened her eyes.  
Therese kissed Carol hard, forcing her mouth open. Carol groaned, grabbing Therese. Therese took Carol's fingers in her mouth, one by one and licked. She saw the carnel need in Carol's eyes.  
Carol drew Therese to her, kissing her roughly.  
Over and over Carol bruised her angel's lips with her need..  
"Darling," Carol said it pleadingly. "Darling" again between rough kisses.  
Therese drew Carol on top of her pulling Carol's head to her breasts. At the same time she opened her legs, wide, placing Carol's hand at her opening and moaned loudly.   
Carol looked down at Therese's hand over hers.  
"Darling, my beautiful darling,"   
Therese moved her hips so Carol's hand involuntarily rubbed her.   
Carol sighed deeply. Carefully she entered Therese with one finger.   
Therese whimpered, thrust against her finger to bring her in deeper.  
"Don't stop, please don't. Don't ever stop. OMG!"  
Carol didn't hold back anymore. Therese wanted her so badly. Her body showed it in every surrendering movement.   
Carol desired nothing more than to give Therese what she wanted, what she needed.  
Therese groaned, thrusting herself wildly against Carol begging her to take her.  
Carol placed her mouth over Therese's opening slipping her tongue inside.  
Therese tensed, moaning loudly Carol's name, pulling Carol's tongue deeper.  
Carol stayed there, holding Therese's hips while she rode out her orgasm.  
When Therese calmed Carol rose up, wiped her face slick with Therese and smiled down at her.  
Carol's sense of pride was evident. Therese still had her eyes closed. Carol didn't move.  
Finally Therese opened her eyes which were still glassy. She reached for Carol pulling her to lay on top of her.   
"My angel. Flung out of space."


	47. Some Minutes Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once awakened Therese is insatiable thus she called out for more.More bedding of her by Carol.

Carol lay on top of Therese still, her leg between Therese's pressing against her sex. Carol lifted her head so she could look into her darlings eyes. What she saw was insatiable desire, unbound lust, a carnality in Therese that Carol had loosed.  
Carol felt Therese tighten around her thigh. A deep sigh came from Therese as her eyes, dark with primal lust pleaded with Carol for more. Therese drew Carol's lips to hers, her mouth open to accept Carol's tongue. Therese moaned as Carol's tongue sought hers. Therese sought more from Carol. Carol felt it in her kisses, how insistent and open to Carol she was at this moment. Therese turned her head so as to bare her neck, allowing Carol freedom to nip and suck. As Therese moved under Carol it impelled her on. Carol kissed and sucked further down Therese's body impelled by the sounds coming from Therese and her own need to dominate in bed.  
Therese's body was being marked with the visible evidence of their love making. Therese moaned loudly when Carol sucked on her nipple and raked her nails down Carol's back.  
Carol paused to look at her lover's face. How beautiful she looked at this moment was Carol's thought. Truly like an angel.  
Carol.caressed Therese's abdomen while intently watching her face. Therese opened her eyes, eyes darkened with lust and whispered a hungry "yes".  
Carol smiled knowingly. She knew what women wanted, needed and how to give them what they desired most. She was proud of her love making skills, her dominance in bed. She was proud now. Even though she was in love with Therese she wanted to dominate her sexually, always. Carol's fingers circled Therese's clit. Therese pressed herself into Carol. Carol ran her fingers through Therese's slickness, dancing around the entrance to her sex. Therese thrust her hips upward allowing Carol's fingers to slide inside. Therese trembled. Internally she tensed around the fingers inside her. Carol watched Therese's face, and body, intently. She noted Therese's face and chest were flush, her mouth open, head back. She wondered if she were imagining Therese's breasts swollen. With her free hand she caressed a nipple. Therese started to plead verbally for Carol. Carol smiled. She ordered Therese to open her eyes. Carol watched intently how her lover's eyes pleaded, begged for release. Carol obliged, moving her fingers in and out, curling them upwards while looking into Therese's eyes. Therese was softly moaning, at times whimpering. Carol added a third finger which caused Therese to jolt upright, tense around her fingers, grab Carol and scream her name out loud.  
Carol waited, her fingers still inside Therese, allowing Therese to ride out her climax. When she had Carol slipped her fingers out and lifting Therese's head so she could watch, licked her fingers, slick with Therese's wetness. Therese would soon learn Carol always did this after sex.  
Carol held Therese's head and brushed her lips over hers. "I love you, darling. I love how you surrender your body so willingly to me. Marry me. I know I don't have a ring to present right now. Marry me. Be mine in more than just body."  
"Yes, Carol, yes. Even if you never asked I'd surrender myself willingly to your bed."  
Carol laughed a triumphant laugh. "Am I what you thought I would be, darling?"  
" hmmm much more, Carol. Now", Therese reached for her cell phone. "I believe I am calling out. I don't believe we're done yet."  
Carol roared with laughter. "I'm exhausted, darling."  
Therese pushed Carol on her back while she made her call.  
When done she turned to Carol, smiled very innocently and ran over fingers over Carol's breast. "God, you're gorgeous." She ran her hand down Carol's abdomen. "You'll make gorgeous babies."  
Carol looked perplexed. " Darling? Remember I told you I can't get pregnant."  
Therese smiled her innocent smile while her fingers played among Carol's wet curls. "I'll carry your child, Carol", as she kissed Carol's abdomen. "You'll provide the eggs, I the uterus for at least 2 beautiful blue eyed babies." Therese looked up at Carol. "I'm going to love being pregnant with you. We'll give your father two Ross heirs and then we'll have two more with my eggs and You are going to make me pregnant." "Huh? Therese, that's impossible." "Nope,"Therese said. "I looked into it. YOU,Carol Ross, are going to inseminate me, lover." Carol laughed, laid back, put her arms around Therese and said, "Four children?" Therese snuggled against her. "Yep, you can afford it. Now let's nap and begin again."


	48. Tick Tock The Clock Struck Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, ladies.  
> 😶

Therese lay embraced by Carol while they napped.  
The morning sun gave way to noontime whilst they slept. Each dreamt of the other and sighed.  
Carol slowly opened her eyes, still keepting Therese in her arms close to her. The light, coming through the window, told her the sun was now high in the sky.  
As gently as she could she wakened Therese, running her hand through Therese's hair and kissing her brow.  
"Angel," she whispered, "wake up."  
Therese's eyes fluttered open. Looking up at Carol her face erupted in a smile and she stretched up to give Carol a peck on the lips.  
Therese nuzzled Carol's neck. "I never want to leave your arms or this bed."  
Carol laughed quietly holding Therese and running her fingers through her hair. "Darling, I have an errand to run. Let me call Hilda and see....."  
Therese raised herself up, causing her to be fully exposed, interrupting Carol. "I can drive you, babe. Remember? I've still got the keys and I'm home so...." and Therese pouted her best pout and waggled her ass.  
Carol thought for a moment, then said, "How can I refuse when you pout so beautifully?"  
Therese thanked her with a kiss, pressing herself against Carol, hoping to get Carol aroused once more. Carol murmered, "no, angel" against her lips which only made Therese more insistent with her kisses.  
Finally Carol took her good hand using it to smack Therese on the ass.  
Therese reared back, yelling :ow" and pouted saying," why do you do that?"  
Carol replied, " because I can, darling and one day I' ll teach you how pain can sometimes be pleasureable, especially wirh me but I do need to run an errand. Let's shower quickly, dress and get it done, okay?"

Once on the road Therese was inquisitive abour Carol's "errand". Just what was so important it had to be today and was it person, place or thing? Therese persisted but Carol refused to give in though Therese pouted and user her best flietatious persuasion.  
Pulling into the mall Carol suggested Therese spend her time getting take a way for a late lunch. "Chinese, darling." and handed her her credit card to pay for it.  
"House of Wong is best so you drive over there, I'll run my errand and meet you back at the main entrance, all right?"  
Therese sighed "okay". Carol drew her in for a lingering kiss, said "I love you, angel" and got out of the car. She waited till Therese had driven off before she walked inside.  
Elias spotted Carol the moment she entered the store.  
They exchanged pleasantries and after Elias excused himself to get the ring from the safe.  
Carol spent her time looking around to ensure Therese wasn't lurking somewhere, trying to get a peek at the mystery.  
Elias soon returned with a blue velvet box.  
He placed the box on the glass counter top in front of Carol and with a jeweler's flourish opened it.  
A blood red ruby, with diamonds encircling the shank in 18 carat rose gold was before her.  
Elias said he had done the work himself and was she pleased?  
Carol told him she was more than pleased. The ring was as she had wished.  
She thanked him, placed the ring in her bag and exited the store.  
Elias stood there, watching Carol walk away and found himself wondering whom the recipient of the ring was and would he ever see the hand it graced and what this woman meant to Carol.

Carol found Therese had parked the car and stood waiting at the entrance to the mall.  
Upon seeing Carol she kissed her cheek and held her hand as they walked to the car.  
Not seeing a parcel of any kind made Carol's errand seem even more mysterious to Therese.


	49. Talk Is Cheap

Carol unbagged the food while Therese set the table.  
"Darling, tomorrow is Sunday. Therese smiled,"I haven't forgotten." "Well, what I would like to do is take a long, luxurious bath with you at my place. Dress to the nines, have a late supper somewhere where there is slow dancing. Sip champange, then return wherever you like, here or my place. Frankly I'd live in a tent with you but let's be comfortable." Therese interripted opeming the boxes of food, looked at Carol and said, " what happened to the bed me part? Or are you too tired?" Carol gasped. Therese! Are you saying I'm too old to keep up with you?" Therese shook her head and laughed. She walked over to where Carol was sitting and sat in her lap. She nuzzled Carol's ear and whispered, "my body aches for you all the time. Just thinking of you..." Carol was puzzled. "Were you like this with Richard?" Therese sat up straight. "No. No." and shook her head. "I....He forced himself on me. That's how I wound up pregnant. I was a bit drunk and he took advantage. I said no but...." Carol hugged Therese. Therese spoke in a hushed tone. "I was a virgin till he......" She looked at Carol. "It was only the one time and I got pregnant." "It's all right, darling: Therese shook her head no. "No, it's not. You should have been the first. I wasn't a virgin for you". Carol took Therese's face in her hands to fotve her to look at her. "Darling, I'm certainly not a virgin. I'vr lost track of how many lovers I've had. Does it matter to you that I'm not?" "No, no, I love you as you are." Carol smiled. "I love you also, darling, as you are." Carol thought a moment. "Angel, go sit on the couch.." "Why?" "Just please do so. I have something for you." Carol went to her bag. Got out the velvet box snd put it on her jeans pocket. She walked ovet to Therese who was waiting pensively. Carol got down on one knee, took the box out of her jeans pocket, opened it so it fsced Therese and said, "Therese Belivet, will you marry me, bear our children and make me the happiest woman in the world by accepting my proposal? I swear I have never looked at another woman since I fell in love with you and I never shall. Please say you'll become Mrs. Therese Ross." Therese teared up as Carol took her left hand and placed the ring on her finger. All she could do was hug Carol tightly as Carol still knelt on one knee, her arms around Carol's neck. She peeked a look at the ring, finally exclaiming "omg this is so gorgeous omg it cost too much omg I love it but omg it's too expensive." Carol laughed. "You said we are hsving 4 children and that I can afford it so I can certainly afford a decent engagement ring." Carol struggled to stand up, taking Therese with her. She lifted Therese in her arms and walked to the bed. "I had planned this for later, darling but plans change: As Carol undressed Therese she giggled. "Babe, if you were a guy with all the sex we've been having I'd be pregnant by now." Carol smirked saying, "I can sure try."


	50. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe I lost my audience.  
> 😊  
> I adore all of you for taking the time to read, and comment, on my present day vision of 2 wonen we adore.

Carol lay with her head on Therese's abdomen, her hand lazily caressing her hip.  
"Happy, darling?" Cooed Carol.  
:"i don't think I can walk, babe. And our food is cold by now."  
"Thst"s what microwaves are for." Carol rose up to go microwave when Therese stopped her  
"What is it, angel?"  
"Will you still love me when I'm out to here with our baby and waddling around?"  
Carol drew Therese to her. "Even more so, darling and you, my angel, will exhaust me witj your demands for sex. Pregnant women are horny all the time."  
Carol got serious for a moment. "Therese, I love your heart, not just your body. You give me so much of yourself freely. All you ask in return is to bear me 4 children. I love you, darling, more than I ever thought I could love someone. Now let me reheat the food and we'll eat in bed."


	51. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, I'm moving their story ahead.  
> Otherwise you would be waiting 6 months from now.

Therese couldn't zip up her jeans. She tried sucking in her stomach. No good. Her baby bump was not only beginning to show but now her clothes no longer fit. "Damn" she muttered.  
Carol heard her, poked her head out of the shower and yelled , "Something wrong, darling?"  
Therese pouted. "My jeans won't fit," and she started to cry.  
Carol turned off the water, grabbed her robe abd went over to Therese and hugged her.  
"We'll just go shopping and buy maternity clothes, darling."  
Therese started bawling.  
Carol walked Therese to the bed, laid her down and lay next to her, holding her, calling her angel, my darling girl which made Therese cry even harder.  
Carol knew pregnant women ofren get weepy so she took it all in stride.  
"And my breasts hurt!"Therese whined  
Carol tried to reassure this was normal and would pass.  
"Here, darling, let's remove your bra and I'll massage your breasts. That should help some. Okay? Lay back."  
Therese did as she was asked. Carol had been especially attentive to her now that she was pregnant. Rubbing her belly, massagaging her breasts and making love to her even when Carol was exhausted from working all day. During sex Carol would often speak to the baby as her lips traveled on down Therese's body to their intended goal.Carol waited on her hand and foot. Hilda now was a live in housekeeper. Therese was on a leave of absence. Since the first pregnancy ended in miscarriage they were taking no chances..  
Now that Therese was carrying a Ross baby even Harold Ross was thrilled and when they found it was a boy he handed out cigars all around boasting about his grandson.

9

Carol lightly massaged Therese's breasts. "Feel better, darling?" Carol saw that Therese's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. "Want to rest, angel?" Therese's only reply was to say uuum. Carol continued to massage her breasts. She noticed how her hand, which used to fully cover Therese's breast easily, no longer did. Pregnancy had increased Therese at least half a cup size. She made a mental note to purchase sexy bras with a larger cup size. Bring Therese with her so she could be measured properly. Therese continued to breathe softly. Carol looked at Therese's growing abdomen. That was her egg in there fertilized by an anoymous donor they had chosen. A blue eyed blonde haired god to match Carol. Carol bowed her head to kiss Therese's pregnant belly and whispered, "I love you, baby Ross. Your mommies love you so much." Her mind went back to the weekend they had spent in bed making love. At one point Therese had moaned out she wanted Carol to make her pregnant. Therese said why wait? She said Carol wasn't getting any younger. Therese used that weekend, giving herself more fully to Carol than before to convince her. Carol relented. How could she not when Therese was in her arms moaning with desire? Come that Monday morning they were in an IVF office and Carol was prescribed the hormone shots she would need to force an egg to mature. Therese insisted on giving her the shots. Carol's abdomen had ached horribly from the bruising. Carol would groan with discomfort at night when Therese would come into her arms. Therese would always say sorry, kiss Carol gently on the lips and sleep next to Carol, facing her but not in her arms. They held hands. Carol couldn't bear to be touched there so, until a mature follicle was produced, there was no love making. Therese grew testy without Carol's lips and hands on her. One day at work Therese found it impossible to concentrate she was so sex deprived. She remembered where Carol had gone months before and made her way to the clean utility room. Upon closing the door she made sure the blinds were closed. She wanted Carol, needed Carol, lusted for Carol and all the thoughts of Carol racing through her mind brought her to a satisfying climax. Later that evening Therese told Carol what she had done. "I'm sorry, darling," was all Carol could say. Then the day came when Carol's procedure to remove a mature ova happened. Therese was in the room with her, holding her hand though Carol was put in a twilight sleep whilst the surgeon harvested her eggs. When all was said and done only one egg was viable. The doctor wasn't very confident of a successful outcome so he prepared them for the worst. One morning the doctor's office called to say it was time for Therese's procedure. The implantation of the fertilized ovum. Carol was present, holding her darling's hand throughout and after, as Therese lay there willing the baby she so craved to carry to attach itself to her uterine wall. When home Therese was sent to bed to lie with her hips elevated. Days passed. They both tried not to get their hopes up. Therese took it easy. Carol and Hilda saw that she did. She was all ready on a leave of absence. More than a month later Therese woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Carol had awoken to the sound of Therese retching. As Carol stood in the bsthroom door Therese turned to look at her. They both smiled. Therese was pregnant. 

(to be cont)


	52. I Want Chocolate Ice Cream With Pickles

Therese tapped Carol on the shoulder. Now that she was almost 7 months pregnant Carol often found herself sleeping away from Therese, not holding each other as they used to. Therese these days slept mostly on her back.  
Tap, tap, "Carol."  
"Hmmm?" A sleepy Carol turned over on her back.  
"Carol, I want chocolate ice cream and pickles."  
Carol mumbled something in her sleep.  
Therese started to get out of bed which woke Carol up.  
Sitting up in bed Carol yelled, "Where are you going? It's" as she looked at her cell phone, "1 a.m.!"  
"I want chocolate ice cream and pickles!"  
Carol was stunned. "Now?"  
"Yes, now" Therese said sweetly.  
Carol put her face in her hands, muttered "women".  
Throwing off the covers Carol ordered Therese back in bed.  
"All right, all right, angel, I'll go get it for you." As she tossed on jeans, a t shirt, kissed her angel bye and went out the door to the all night grocer.  
k As Carol drove in the cold wintry weather she thought, Jesus Christ, pregnant woman are so freaking moody and demanding." And she laughed at what a slave she was to the woman she loved.  
On arriving home Carol grabbed a spoon from the kitchen, hurried upstairs to find Therese waiting patiently for her.  
Carol sat on the edge of the bed and opened up the jar of pickles while Therese opened the Ben and Jerry's.  
Carol almost gagged when she saw Therese tske a dill pickle, dip it in the ice cream and go "yum".  
"Happy, darling?"  
Munching away Therese said, "want some?"  
"No, no".  
When Therese was done eating the entire pint of ice cream she burped loudly which caused her to giggle as she covered her mouth.  
Just then the baby started kicking. Therese took Carol's hand, placed it on her swollen belly so she could feel the baby kick.  
Carol leaned her head down and kissed Therese's growing pregnant belly and then kissed Therese.  
"I love you so much, darling."  
"I'm tired, babe," as Therese proceeded to lay back down and go to sleep.  
As Therese snored away Carol thought, women! Can't live with them, can't live without them.


	53. Decision Time

Tuesday morning brought a call from Carol's lawyer. He left a voice mail asking her to return his call.  
Carol hoped it was good news about her annullment. She wanted to move on with her life, their lives before the baby was born.  
Harold Ross had called in all the favors owed him with the Church. Having a cousin who was archbishop was a huge help.  
Carol crossed her fingers and said a little prayer as she pressed call. She wanted their baby to be born what her mother called "the proper way" to a married couple. After all, mother had said, he was a Ross and to be named Harold James Ross the third. Therese said she didn't mind letting her future in laws name the baby. What mattered to her was family and if allowing the Ross's to name their grandson made everyone happy she was all for it. Besides, they never protested Carol divorcing Harge and they had welcomed Therese once they were assured Carol was settling down. Her reputation as a womanizer embarassed the Ross's but once they heard from Hilda how Carol was smitten with Therese, and saw with their own eyes how Carol beamed at Therese, they couldn't have been more welcoming. Carol wsited impatiently for her lawyer to get on the phone. "Good morning, Carol" "Bob,I hope it's good news." Carol fidgetted with her stethoscope. "Yes, the annullment came through. Just need you to come in and sign some papers. Harge has sll ready signed." (to be cont.)


	54. I Look Like A Beached Whale 😞

"I can't, Carol, I look like a beached whale."  
Carol hugged Therese from behind.  
"For me, darling? Please?"  
Therese looked in the mirror and shook her head.  
Carol kissed her ear, whispering,"You're so sexy pregnant, angel." And she ran her hands over Therese's pregnant belly making Therese sigh.  
"Shhh, darling, when we get home I'll tend to your needs, okay?"  
Carol sat Therese down on the bench in the dressing room. Kissing her lips lightly and holding her hand she asked her what she would rather do.  
Therese said she wanted something simple.  
Carol thought for a while. Meanwhile his highness started kicking up a storm. Therese ran her hand over her belly and smiled. "Jimmy wants to meet the world soon, Carol. Here, feel him."  
And she took Carol's hands and placed them under her maternity top on her belly.  
Therese caressed Carol's cheek, smiling, saying, "I love that I'm carrying your child. Whenever he kicks I think of how he was created out of our love." Carol smiled "I love you both so much, darling, my heart can hardly contain it. And you, so very pregnant with our child, are the most gorgeous woman. Now, if you don't want to wear a wedding gown, what would you like? Simple church, home, what? You knoe my parents would like us to be married before Harold James comes into the world." Therese thought. "Why not just go down to city hall right now? Get it over with? Please? I want to belong to you. I never belonged to anyone or had a family." Carol was taken aback. "Darling, you do belong to me and we are a family, paper or no paper. Even if we never had children. You do feel that I hope?" Therese nodded, tearing up. "Yes, but I want it official, legal. I want to shout to the world that I belong to you, that Dr. Carol Ross loves me and I'm having her baby. Please?" Carol laughed. "Anything to make my very pregnant angel happy.. But let's do it tomorroe. My parents and Hilda will want to attend and I neglected to purchase wedding bands. Let's go home, I'll call the jewelers and mother and father once we're home." Carol helped a very pregnant Therese up from the bench and held her hand as they walked out of the bridal shoppe. Therese had one hand over her belly lightly rubbing it since Jimmy was kicking away. "Um, Carol, I gotta pee like NOW!" Carol scanned the mall spying a ladies room and steered Therese to it. As Carol leaned against the wall while Therese peed Carol thought how wonderful tomorrow would be with her wife and a baby soon on the way.


	55. The Best Laid Plans

Therese wanted to just go home to lay down .  
Carol took her by the hand, arm around her waist, supporting her as they walked to the car. Suddenly Therese stopped, took a deep breath and went "oooh".  
"Darling? What's wrong?"  
Therese looked up at Carol and said, "I think I had a contraction."  
Carol shook her head no. "Angel, it could just be gas. Look let's get you in the car and home, okay? We're only 20 minutes away and when we get home I can do a quick exam. You still have 4 weeks to go."  
Carol squeezed Therese's hand to reassure her.


	56. Bedside Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is my absolute last.  
> Thanks to all my readers. Every kudo, every comment encouraged me.  
> I am immensely grateful to all of you who took the time to read.

Carol helped Therese out of the car and into the house.  
"Carol, I need to sit down",  
Carol sat Therese in the closest arm chair. She pulled up the ottoman to rest Therese's feet on.  
"Feeling faint, darling?" Carol asked concerned.  
"No, just tired."  
"Let me rub your feet, angel" as she removed Therese's shoes and socks. "How does that feel, hmmm?"  
Therese laughed. "It tickles."  
Suddenly Therese grabbed her swollen belly and went "oooh" again. Her eyes went wide.  
"That was stronger".  
Carol called out for Hilda who came rushing in.  
"Yes, Carol?"  
"Stay with our little momma while I get my bag. I think she's having braxton hicks contractions. Here, rub her feet while I run upstairs."  
Therese sat back in the chair, closing her eyes while Hilda massaged her feet and calves.  
Hilda kept a close eye on Therese as she did so.  
Therese was asleep, snoring quietly in the short time Carol was gone. Hilda put am afghan over Therese to keep her warm.  
Carol motioned for Hilda to come to the kitchen with her.  
"I don't think she's in labor", said Csrol. "I don't want to waken her to do an exam. She was upset at the bridal shop. I thought she looked gorgeous but she was of another mind about it. I finally agreed we should just go home."  
Hilda agreed with Carol.  
Carol continued. "Look, I need to go out for about an hour. Watch her closely, will ya? Anything happens call me immediately on my cell phone. I won't be far away."  
As Carol drove off Hilda settled herself on the couch, fanning the pages of a magazine while she kept a close eye on Therese.  
Hilda thought Therese looked radiant pregnant. Then she always thought that. That's why she had studied midwifery, starting an apprenticeship when a teenager as a student at the Free School.  
She loved it when Therese would stop, midstep and say, "little Jimmy just kicked" and take Carol, or Hilda's hand and place it on her growing belly.  
Hilda was happy for Carol, that she had finally found someone who mattered, who made her happy. She could certainly tell by their exuberant and active sex life that she was privy to now that she lived onsite. Both women were quite vocal.

Suddenly Therese woke up. She looked around, said "I have to pee" and started to attempt to get up. "Here, dear, let me help you," as Hilda helped her out of the chair.  
Hilda watched Therese waddled to the half bath.

Meanwhile Carol returned home. Walking in, not seeing Therese she got worried."Where is she ? Is she okay?"  
"She's peeing."  
Carol gave a sigh of relief and plopped herself in a chair.  
Some minutes later Therese waddled out.  
" Everything okay, darling?"  
Therese nodded yes. Then said, " Do we have anymore pickles and ice cream left?"  
Hilda said pickles, yes. Ice cream, no.  
Carol threw Hilda her car keys and credit card, telling her to go to the grocer and buy some Ben and Jerry's.  
Therese yelled out, "Cherry Garcia!"  
Carol gagged at the thought. 😝 Carol walked over to Therese helping her to waddle over to the arm chair. Therese said no, she wanted to lay down 9n the couch. "Let's get you up to bed, okay?" Therse shook her head no "Couch", she said. "All right, darling, whatever you want." Carol helped Therese to lay down, placing throw pillows behind her head and grabbing the afghan to put over her. Therese looked lustfully at Carol. "Um, Carol, think we have time for .....you know. Before Hilda returns." Carol laughed, as she sat next to Therese on the couch, taking her hand in hers and kissing it. "Now, angel, if Hilda walks in and finds us in the middle....no. This time I'm saying no. Later, in bed but, angel, you're over 8 months pregnant. We do have to be careful. Later, angel. Now any more contractions?" Therese said no but she was tired and hungry for ice cream with dill pickles. Carol got up, grabbed her bag saying, "Now you're awake let me do a quick exam, okay?" "Sure," Therese agreed. Carol unbuttoned Therese's maternity top so she could hear better. "Take a deep breath, darling. Good. Let it out." She moved the scope. "Again." Then she lifted Therese's top to listen to the baby and palpate her very pregnant belly. Carol looked up at Therese. "Anymore contractions? No? Okay." Carol put down her stethoscope. "Darling, the baby has moved down. You don't feel it? No?" She caressed Therese's cheek, leaning in to kiss her. "My beautiful, very pregnant love. I adore you." Carol reached into her pocket "I have something for us. I know I never asked what style you like" as she opened a blue velvet case that held 2 simple gold bands. Therese grabbed Carol by the neck, kissing her hard. Carol mumbled , "I guess I did well, huh?" Therese kissed Carol over and over making Carol blush with such a demonstration of Therese's love for her. "Angel, let me try yours on you. There, even with being pregnant it fits." Therese giggled looking at it. Without asking she took the gold band placing it on Carol's left ring finger. Both womem had stupid grins on their faces when Hilda returned with the ice cream. As Therese dipped a pickled in the pint of Cherry Garcia, between crunches she said she decided something. "What, darling?" "I'm only being pregnant twice, not four times. Carol arched an eye brow. "And why is that?" "Cause I look and feel like a beached whale", she whined. Carol kissed her nose. "Darling, you're exquisite pregnant, even more sensual but 2 babies is fine by me. Two, four, whatever my wife wants. I just want you happy."


	57. And Baby Makes Three ♂🚼

Carol and Hilda had helped Therese to bed hours ago. Therese slumbered, laying on her back, with pillows behind her head almost allowing her to sleep upright.  
Carol had come to bed hours later and lay on her side, facing Therese.  
Therese only slept lightly. She felt odd. The afternoons contractions had only happened 3 times and not since. Carol had done a short exam to reassure both of them that baby Jimmy was right on course.  
Therese woke with a start. The bed was soaked. Her water broke! Placing her hand on her stomach she whispered to her baby.  
"Carol".  
Carol slept on.  
"Carol".  
"CAROL"!  
Carol went "hmmmm?" Eyes still shut.  
"Carol my water broke!"  
Carol immediately awoke. "OMG! REALLY? "  
Yelling down the hallway Carol shouted, "HILDA, IT'S TIME. GET THE CAR. HURRY."  
Carol rushed about the room while Therese watched her, laughing at a flustered Carol.  
"Suitcase, where's the suitcase. Clothes. Therese you need clothes. What? Me, I need clothes. HILDA HURRY!  
Therese laughed. "Babe, relax."  
Carol ran her fingers through her hair, her eyes wide. "Relax? You're having our baby. A baby OMG HILDAAAAAA!"  
Hilda did the driving on the way to the hospital. All the while Therese was laughing at how nervous Carol was. Carol was always calm, cool and collected but not now.  
Hilda called the Ross's to tell them their grandson was on the way. In the hospital waiting room Harold Ross suddenly realized his grandson was about to be born to an unwed mother. He shook his head, muttered some expletive saying "not my grandson." Harold spoke firmly to his daughter. "Carol, you are not shaming the family name by having this grandson of mine out of wedlock. I will not have it." And he stamped his foot. Mrs. Ross tried to calm him down saying, "Now, Hatold..." "Don't now Harold me, Mildred." Turning to Carol he fumed. Carol sighed. "All right, father. Let me get someone" and she walked to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Dr. Aird, well Ross now, whose the chaplain on duty?" The clerk mentioned a name. "Could you ask her to come see me, stat?" 20 minutes later a pretty dark haired woman appeared, introducing herself as the chaplain. Carol asked what denomination she was. "Well, I'm Buddhist but all chaplains serve all faiths here. May I ask why?" Carol took a deep breath. "My gf is in labor. Early labor. My father us is insistent his grandson not be born out of wedlock. Is there anyone, can you maybe, marry us? Please?" Carol started to tear up. She remembered neither of them had removed their wedding bands. "We all ready have our wedding rings on", and sge showed the chaplain her ring finger. "Come, Carol, let's go to your soon to be wife. Gather your parents, friends if you want and let's go to her bedside. I'm also a justice of the peace, licensed in this state." Carol thanked her, asked her to wait a moment while she went to get her parents. Everyone gathered at Therese's bedside. Carol's parents, nurses and pca's who could spare themselves for a few minutes. The chaplain introduced herself as Amelia and went on to say what a blessed occasion this was. A marriage of two loving souls who were bringing a new life into the world with family, and friends, to welcome and wish them well. She asked Carol and Therese to join hands and each repeat the following: "This ring, which has no beginning and no end, symbolizes the love and trust between us that will never cease. May it's presence on your hand remind you of my love and vow." Soon after Harold James Ross aka Jimmy entered this world to the loving arms of his mothers and grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, I am so grateful for each and every one of you.  
> Thank you for being so faithful.  
> Adieu!☺  
> Oh, and Happy Valentines Day!💞


End file.
